Punk Goes Jock: Couple Counselor
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Arthur and others are now in the Alps of Switzerland at Zwingli's Ski resort/hotel for the winter. After a snow storm locking them in and no cell signals Arthur is forced to bond with the others. What he finds is that, there is a lot gays in his school. Can he help them get together with who they have a like, or will his secret come out instead, Kiku and him had a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 1

The cold winter air brushed against the poorly dressed punk, he had chosen light clothes. It had been a good three months since his ordeal with his dad, and all the crisis. He had gone back to sitting outside after scoring all B's on his report card. Dmitry had gone back to his hoodie but occasionally put the hood down since Alice said it block his 'hot face'. Yes Arthur had said it was ok and then passed out when he left with Alfred.

The two had now been secretly rendezvousing for four month, although Arthur acted like it was nothing. He knew Alfred was part of his world he couldn't separate from, and he wasn't planning too.

"ACHOO". Arthur sneezed loudly scarring his friends.

"Arthur-San are you ok".

"Yah, just a cold". Arthur said and continued smoking his cigarette.

"Maybe we should go inside or somewhere warm". Lukas said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Maybe". Dmitry said, hood up and shaking.

"F-Fine then". Arthur said and Kiku helped him up. As soon as they all stood they headed inside the first set of doors. They had the heat turned on their so they heated up fast. They all sat on the blocks and waited till the last class had gotten over, they all currently are taking online classes.

Once the bell rang students flooded with happy spirits, today was the last day and then they started Christmas break. The Kirkland's and the Jones where going skiing on a resort in Switzerland, apparently Vash and Lili's parents own it and booked most of it out for them, the other part was for the students who wished to spend the first week of vacation there.

"YO ARTIE". Alfred yelled running over to them.

"IT'S ARTHUR YOU WANKER". Arthur yelled as he opened the door. "How would you like being called Alfie".

"Ha Ha that's new".

"You two have pet names now". Alice said walking out with Amelia and Matthew.

"BLOODY HELL ALICE WE ARE NOT DATING, WE ARE SEMI FRIENDS". Arthur yelled and then sneezed again.

"You ok Artie". Alfred asked as the boy wiped his nose.

"Fine twit, it's Arthur". Arthur said standing up.

"Well how about all of us go get a pizza". Alfred said with a thumbs up.

"Me and Amelia have to go home and pack". Matthew said with his teddy bear.

"Us too sorry Alfred-San". Kiku said pointing to everyone.

"Anyway we're meeting at your house in the morning".

"Well how about you Arti-". Alfred stopped after receiving a glare. "Arthur". He said noticing how pissed his boyfriend was.

"Fine, you'll bawl like a baby if no one goes". Arthur sighed as students flood out, hurrying to get to their houses.

How the living arrangements worked for Heta-High students is that the school buys a huge arrangement of homes in close areas. Student share a home with others while attending, they pay rent to the school at the beginning of the year after picking a house. For example Lukas, Mathias, Erik, Tino, and Berwald all rented the house back in freshman year and every year they return with money over break.

Since Arthur's and Alfred's families live in America they don't have to pay rent so it's a money saver. Currently the Kirkland Family has an uprise in product sales, since Cailean and Ms. O'Hara took over. They had actually seen some new ideas from their family members and now have a line of: Punk clothes from Arthur, toys from Peter, lipstick from Alice and Amelia, and food lines from Dylan and Allister. It had been a great income since their father was kicked out of the business and deported to England, now back to the story.

As Arthur stood next to Alfred's locker, waiting for him to get his things, he couldn't help but shake as students opened the doors. Arthur couldn't help but hate the people leaving, especially the ones that held the door open. Currently holding the door was Sadiq, he was yelling at the Greek boy Heracles. Those two could never stop yelling at each other, at the dance Arthur had noticed that they had to dance with each other and where about to tear each others eyes out. He had notice the usually calm Heracles yelling back, he also noticed Kiku outside staring at him. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or a blush Kiku wore, he wasn't sure if Kiku was gay or not he hardly spoke of himself. Arthur realized he had never had a girlfriend or mentioned any love life he had in the past, even though the boy was his friend he knew nothing about him. Arthur finally snapped out of his thinking when Alfred dropped his bombers jacket on the boy.

"Ya looked cold, thought you'd need something warm". He said with his 100 volt smile. "The Hero never let's someone freeze". He said with his wild laugh following close behind.

"Yes Yes hero and what not". Arthur said as they started descending down the hall, toward the doors.

"Is something bothering you Arthur". Alfred asked opening the first set of doors.

"No, I just think that I don't know Kiku well, I mean he's secretive". Arthur said sliding the jacket on his shoulders, just in time before Alfred opened the door.

"What you think he's against you or something". Alfred said with a yawn as he stretched.

"No no, I just-I don't know I sometimes wonder who he really is". Arthur said and climbed into Alfred's truck as they reached it. "Didn't you have a mustang",

"Traded it in for the season, plus I love trucks". Alfred said with a wink as he started up the truck. "Off to the Italians pizza place". Alfred said pressing the gas pedal and taking off. He went a bit slower than he usually did because of all the snow on the ground. Surprisingly the pizza place had a drive through and they went there instead of inside. After a fight about what to have on the pizza they decided I have pepperoni with ham and mushroom. After driving off, Alfred decided to take Arthur to 'their' alley and share the pizza. After a few pieces Arthur was done and still not staring at Alfred, who had downed the rest by himself.

"Arthur". He said, he got no reacting. "Arthur". He said louder, but no reaction. Alfred decided it was acting he had to give, so he grabbed Arthur's chin, turned it toward him, and kissed the surprised Brit.

"MPH". Arthur let out as he tried to push the American back, until he gave in like usual and fell back. Arthur now had the American on his body kissing him ferociously. Alfred dipped his tongue in Arthur's mouth and waged war on his tongue. Both of them fought for dominance, they rubbed tongues over and over until the American one and explored the others mouth. Arthur, by now, had his arms around Alfred's neck and the American started exploring Arthur's body. Alfred kissed down Arthurs neck and bit him in the most sensitive spots, earning several moans. With such a good atmosphere Alfred decided to make a big move and moved his hands up Arthur's shirt. Alfred let his hand explore Arthur's abdomen, running his hands over every line on his body until he memorized Arthur's body blind. Before Alfred could remove any article of clothing Arthur pushed Alfred off of him.

"I think I have enough hickeys that I need to hide". Arthur said and grabbed a red plaid scarf out of his bag.

"You never let me go any farther Arthur, your not a girl so you won't get pregnant". Alfred whined as he sat up straight.

"We've only been dating for a few months".

"Usually other couples have sex by now, well unless it's a virgin couple". Alfred chuckled to this while Arthur froze up. "Oh dude you ok". Alfred said and Arthur dug through Alfred's glove box. Arthur was sweating a bit and also twitching, then it hit Alfred like a semi truck on a highway. "Arthur are you a virgin". Arthur dug ferociously through the box after freezing up again. "You are, aren't you". Alfred said with a laugh.

That resulted in getting slapped upside the head by Arthur. "Your an ass yah know". Arthur said and shut the glove box. "Where's the lipstick".

"Sunglasses holder". Alfred said, pulling it out of it's hiding place and Arthur made a grab for it, but Alfred pulled it away. "Well virgin or not".

"It's none of your business". He said trying to grab the lipstick again, failing.

"If you are then I totally understand why you don't want to have sex right away and I'll stop going so far, till you say so". At this Arthur was blushing tomato red with a pout.

"Really you twit".

"Yep, no sex, unless you want to". Alfred said with a wide smile as he handed Arthur the lipstick.

"Fine I am, but tell no one". Arthur said with a sigh and Alfred smiled. After Arthur reapplying his lipstick they left the alley and to Alfred's house to pack his stuff.

"GOOD AFTERNOON YOUNG MASTER ALFRED". A maid said as the two opened the door.

"Hi Marie came to pack my things and pick up my siblings". Alfred said.

"You brought Mr. Arthur". She said with her smile.

"Hello Marie, how are you".

"I'm fine, thank you for asking".

"AMELIA, MATTHEW". Alfred yelled and ran up the stairs followed by the punk Brit.

"OH HEY AL WE PACKED YOUR STUFF SO WE CAN JUST GO NOW".

"Sweet, hope you got all the right things".

"Who knows you better than your twins". Amelia said handing him two bags.

"ALRIGHT TO ARTHUR'S HOUSE".

"WHY ARE WE STAYING AT MY HOUSE".

"Because your cool like that Iggy 1". Amelia said with a chuckle.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN". Arthur yelled and marched out of the house as fast as possible. By the time the got outside Arthur was sitting in the truck already and looked bored out of his mind.

"Hey Arthur you don't look so well, is something bothering you". Matthew asked climbing in behind Arthur's seat.

"No, I'm fine I just hate winter". He said not looking away from the pile of snow outside. "By the way do you guys have your presents for the gift exchange on Christmas Eve.". Arthur asked looking at the trio.

"Yep in the bags".

"I made sure they had them". Matthew said with a small smile.

"Dude how can you hate winter". Alfred asked pulling out of the drive way and then down the street.

"I have my own reasons-HEY ROLL UP THE WINDOW". Alfred had rolled down the drivers side window as he drove down the street. The cold air hit the mad Arthur's face, turning his face.

"HA HA CALM DOWN ARTIE IT'S JUST COLD AIR". Alfred laughed loudly as he blared his music only a few blocks away from Arthur's house.

"YOU WANKER ROLL UP THE FUCKIN WINDOW BEFORE I SHOVE MY NEW BOOTS UP YOUR-OH". Arthur stopped yelling when he felt a tightening in his chest.

"Oh". Matthew noticed the Brits withdrawal of breath and was confused, he didn't know if he was choking or something. As they pulled into the driveway Arthur jumped from the truck and ran to the door. He pushed it open while having a coughing fit, he ran passed the others not even taking notice.

"A-ARTHUR HONEY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT". Eily yelled worried about her son.

"I'll go check up on him mum". Alice said standing up and putting her steaming tea down. She ran up the stairs and into her brothers, surprisingly, unlocked room. He was standing behind the door, spraying his inhaler into his mouth and breathing. "It acted up again Arthur".

"Oh Alice, yes that git rolled down the bloody window and I started yelling".

"You need some hot tea, pack up and I'll get you some". She said and left Arthur to pack his things.

"I would say a beer but I rather have the tea right now". He mumbled to himself while digging for winter clothes. Soon he felt another presence in the room and turned to see Lukas.

"Hey are you alright". He asked closing the door. "You kind of ran in coughing".

"I'm fine now". He said and picked up his inhaler. "I have horrible asthma in winter, I was having an attack".

"Oh I see this is the first time I've seen an inhaler".

"I don't carry it around". He said and put it in his drawer. "But even though I hate it it's saved my life quite a few times".

"I see, do you want this kept a secret".

"I'd appreciate it, especially from that American".

"Alright no telling, he do you know what's gotten into Kiku". Lukas question brought Arthur back to the thought of Kiku staring at Heracles. The way Kiku stared at him was a new look Arthur had never seen, it was warmer than all the other look. He could remember the first time he had notice this look, it was the Halloween party.

'They had been setting up the maze for at least an hour now and were halfway down, Alice had roped them into helping setting up for the party and chase. Every year the school had a Halloween ball which was cut early because of the zombie chase. Usually seniors dress up as Zombies and chase freshman or other under class men.

It was during the set up that Arthur had noticed Kiku was distracted, apparently by the usual sleeping cat lover. Heracles was sitting on the ground painting the bottom off the wall, with vampire cats. Kiku was staring at him from around the corner as he pretended to paint, but the weird shine in his eye showed he had checked out of business for a bit'.

"Maybe he's found a girlfriend and doesn't know how to interact". Arthur said with a smile.

"Don't play dumb you know it's the football player/basketball player Heracles, something's bugging Kiku. You should ask him".

"Why me".

"Cause you've known him longer".

"I think he's a closet pervert". Dimity's voice came from the corner, surprising the two boys.

"What makes you say that". Lukas asked with his dull face.

"He never invites us over, and he's so quiet".

"He's from Japan, they're the quiet type". Arthur said while packing his bags.

"Dmitry your thinking of that French guy".

"DID SOMEONE SAY FRENCH". Just then Francis popped into the room.

"THE FUCK FROGGY GET OUT". Arthur yelled and trying to push the door shut. Dmitry and Lukas tried to help but the pervert slid in.

"Not very pleasant in 'ere is it". He said with a grin while looking around.

"Guys, go tell Alice that I want a nice hot batch of Earl Grey". Arthur grinned and his two antisocial friends hurried out of the room. "Now get out froggy, get out before I forcibly kick you out with a kick to the-AH". Suddenly Arthur was backed into a corner with a French hand under his chin.

"My your feistier and cuter than you twin". He said and before he could pull up his already formed fist, a pair of lips forced onto his. It took him a minute to register what was happening, but it did and Arthur's knee was brought up. He punched the Frenchman in the face and out the door.

"YOU BLOODY FROG GO TO HELL". He yelled, getting attention from the people below, and kicked Francis backwards, down the stairs.

"Eh, Francis pissed him off". Heracles said before falling back to sleep, a cat on his lap.

Arthur stomped back into his room to fix the messed up lipstick, and throw up while he was at it. Alfred walked up the stair to check on Arthur while Alcestis walked over to Francis. She tipped the cup of tea all over his chest.

"Oops, it slipped". She said with a glare before returning to the kitchen. Meanwhile Alfred had reached Arthur's room and found the door open, so he walked in.

He rushed to Arthur in the bathroom throwing up and immediately comforted him.

"Are you alright". Alfred asked patting his boyfriends back.

"F-Frog kissed me". He said shifting to mouth wash and brushing his teeth.

"He what".

"He used my sister as an example". He said after spitting the mouth wash out. "Ugh he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I'll never be able to get that out.

"That's my mouth to occupy". Alfred said before kissing Arthur and shutting the bathroom door. Arthur was pressed against the door with another tongue in his mouth. This one he actually agreed to and was a little depressed when it was taken out of his mouth. "Finish packing alright".

"Yes, I know". Arthur said and opened the bathroom door. That's when he realized Kiku standing on the other side of the room. "Oh, h-hello Kiku what are you doing here".

"Um, Arthur-San can I tark to you".

"I'll see you later Artie". Alfred said and left shutting the door on the way.

"What do you want to talk about".

"Um, by any chance are you and Alfred-San…together".

"You mean friends or couple, because I'm not gay".

"Arthur-San if you are I don't care I mean it easiry tord when you are-".

"Did you just say I look gay".

"No-No I'm just stating that when you are with Alfred-San, you both rook rile you can't keep your eyes off of each other".

"WHY ABOUT UH, YOUR ALWAYS STARING AT CAT BOY DOES THAT MAKE YOU GAY".

"O-Of course not, DON'T TURN THIS ON ME ARTHUR".

"OH NOW YOUR USING MY NAME CORRECTLY ABOUT DAMN TIME".

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING RIKE THIS IF I OFFENDED YOU, BUT DON'T TURN THIS ON ME YOUR ACTIN RIKE A REAR".

"A REAL WHAT".

"A REAR ASS JUST BECAUSE I ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE-, MAYBE YOU KIRKRAND'S ARE ARR THE SAME".

"GET OUT YOU STUPID ASS ASIAN". Arthur said opening his bedroom door with a slam.

"FINE YOU STUPID FUCKING PUNK". Kiku yelled and marched down the stairs, earning confused looks. He slammed the door on the way out and Yao ran out after him as Alfred ran up to the punk.

"Yo what just happened". Amelia asked Dmitry and Lukas, both had wide eyes.

"I think they just". Lukas said.

"Hide a fight". Dmitry followed.

"But they've never ever, they're best friends". They both said and sat down to straighten things out.

"Some serious shit just hit the fan". Lovino said sitting down while Eily fainted.

"AH MUMMY". Alice yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 2

The day had been so rough that everyone ordered pizza for dinner, Kiku had returned with Yao and sat far away from Arthur. They shot glares at each other, this made mostly everyone shiver. Lukas and Dmitry stayed in the middle neutral for the two, but they wonder what had happened. Even Alfred couldn't get an answer, he was busy having things chucked at his head. Eily woke up soon after to see her son glaring at the asian and noticed the atmosphere so she called for pizza.

"So…How was everyone's day". She said with flowers bouncing around her head trying to start the conversation.

"It was amazing I found my earrings I've been missing since freshman year". Amelia said then shoved another slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Oh that's great news, how about your boys".

"The usual". Allister said. "But Dylan did wipe out in the snow, it was hilarious". He said with a chuckle.

"IT HURT LIKE HELL". Dylan yelled smacking his brother on the head.

"I HAD FUN, I MET THIS GIRL SHE'S WIERD".

"Oh Peter that's not nice". She said patting his head.

"But she is, she carries a giant paint brush around".

"HEY CAN I MEET HER". Feliciano asked.

"Fine at the Skiing resort".

"YAY". Italy yelled and his pasta pizza.

"Arthur how was your day". As soon as she said that everyone referred letting her.

"Shitty like usual". He said and glares at Kiku again, who mimicked.

"That's so n-nice…I think". She said with a cracking smile.

"ANTONIO GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS". Lovino yelled and Antonio moved his hand away.

"Sorry Lovi I though it was Florinda".

"I DON'T HAVE A CHICKS ASS YOU SPANISH BASTARD". He yelled and head butted Antoni, KO.

"S-So footballs over, what sports are you boys on now". Eily asked with a little chuckle.

"Most of us are on the basketball team". Alfred said.

"Others are on our soccer team aru". Yao said shooting his hand up.

"Oh how nice". Eily said but the tension didn't break. "Arthur dear have you packed".

"Not yet, something happened and I got distracted by it". He said glaring at Kiku.

"Then you shourd probabry go pack Kirkrand".

"You can't even pronounce my name right, how are you still in school, you're a moron".

"Rearry because my grades are higher than yours".

"Actually they're the same". Dmitry said while everyone backed out.

"Shut up Dm it's between me and this stupid fuck". He glared at Kiku once more, he had stood up with fists ready.

"I am a stupid fuck, because your the one who didn't get herp when your father was beating the shit out of you".

"LEAVE THAT ASS OUT OF THIS YOU FUCKIN ASIAN BASTARD".

"SHUT UP UNGRATEFUR BRITISH FAGGOT". Suddenly a plate was thrown at Kiku, he had dodged and thrown a plate.

"IF ANYONE'S A FAGGOT IT BE YOU, YOUR PROBABLY A PERVERT LIKE THAT FROG".

"I AM NOT, SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR EYES FUCKING BITCH".

"BRING IT ANOREXIC BITCH". He said, but before they could advanced the others pulled them apart.

"LET GO ASSHORES". Kiku yelled at the other Asians and Heracles while the rest held Arthur back.

"I HOPE YOU DIE KIKU".

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE MOST PAINFUR WAY POSSIBRE".

"MI AMIGOS WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING LIKE THIS, YOUR BEST FRIENDS".

"NOT ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKIN FACE EVER AGAIN KIKU". Arthur yelled trying to rip through the people so he could strangle Kiku.

"I HOPE YOURS IS BURNED OFF YOU WIRR ROOK BETTER TEN FORD". Kiku yelled as he was dragged into the kitchen.

"NOTHING CAN MAKE YOU LOOK ANY BETTER, PARENTS MUST BE UGLY FUCKERS".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP". Kiku yelled, Yao barely holding him back.

"ARTHUR GO UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THIS MINUTE". Eily yelled and Allister pulled him up the stairs. Kiku cooled off in the kitchen while Arthur threw things around, packing his bags.

"I'll go talk to him". Alice said and ran up the stairs after Allister came down.

"Well, it's an early leave we best be going to bed". Dylan said and ran up the stairs. He got to his room, shut the door, locked it, and slide down it. He let his smile fall but that wasn't the only thing, tears fell down his face as he tucked together. "They forgot". He said and kicked his shoes off. He walked over to his bed and laid down at 10:30.

"DYLAN GET DOWN HERE". His mother yelled waking him up at 11. He was too tired and he fell back asleep, till a hand landed on his cheek.

"Dylan". Allister's voice spoke causing Dylan's eyes to open.

"A-Allister".

"Hey bro get up and come down stairs with me".

"C-Can't I just sleep, I'm tired". He said with a yawn.

"Fine then I'll treat you like Alice". He said and the next thing Dylan knew was that he was on Allister's shoulder.

"ALLISTER". He yelled and kicked as he carried him down the stair, with a blind fold on for some reason.

"Shut up and sit". Allister said and threw Dylan on the couch. "You can take of the blind fold".

"The fuck are you doing, there better not be a spider in my hair again". He said ripped the blind fold off, there was a pop scaring him.

"SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY DYLAN". The room full of people yelled and Dylan popped up.

"What". Alfred said as Dylan gripped his chest.

"DON'T FUCKING SCARE A GUY RIGHT AFTER HE WOKE UP". He said and sat back on the couch, only for a hand to pet his head.

"Congrats on becoming 20, I thought you would have died by now". Allister said and Dylan flipped him over on the couch.

"Thanks a lot". He said with a pout.

"Dylan I won't fall for that".

"Let's cut the cake, it's chocolate". Cailean said while holding a sharp knife.

"His sweet tooth". Arthur said sitting next to his big brothers. While one laid upside down the others talked, Cailean on his third piece of cake. "Damn does he ever stop".

"I think we should get drunk". Allister said doing a flip on the couch.

"I'm too tired to drag you both to bed and we have an early moment".

"Here". Arthur said and stuffed a wrapped thing into Wales lap.

"Aw Arthur". He said and messed up Arthur's hair.

"S-STOP IT FUCKER". He said and pushed his brothers hand away. Dylan unwrapped his gift and stared at it for a while.

"I know what this is-". He said and held up a flag from Wales. "But what's this". He said holding up a dirty picture with writing on the back. "Oh yah the time capsule". He said after reading the letter on the back.

"There's one more thing". Arthur said and Dylan gave a confused look. "Look in the flag".

"Oh". He let out and slowly unfolded the flag. His mouth dropped as he picked up two tickets and a huge smile formed on his face. He tackles Arthur in a hug and seemed to squeeze the life out of him. "YOU REALLY GOT ME TICKETS".

"Yes they're undated so you can go whenever, even after Christmas".

"HOW'D".

"You expect me not to have a person for this, he could only get two anymore and his dad would ground him till graduation". Arthur said.

"What he get you Dylan". Eily asked and her son was in her face.

"TWO TICKETS TO WALES MUM I GET TO GO HOME". He said hopping up and down like a teenage girl.

"Am I the only one who finds it creepy that Arthur has people". Lovino said with crossed arms.

"Nah but go with it, you might disappear if you don't". Antonio said with a worried face.

"I have people for that too". Arthur said and a majority of the people sat down.

"MUM ARE YOU GOING TO GO". Dylan asked.

"So sorry dear Cailean and I have work to do, why not ask your brothers or Alice".

"I don't want to go to that filthy place". Arthur said.

"Alice".

"School". She said with hands up.

"Peter is too young, I don't want to watch over him. That leaves only one person, ALLISTER". Dylan said and bounced in front of his older brother.

"No". He said, Allister loved his little brother but hated Wales.

"Please". Dylan said with a pout.

"N-NO DYLAN".

"PLEASE SCOTTIE".

"Pffft, Scottie and my middle name is funny". Arthur said and chuckled with Alice who was next to Kiku, avoiding Arthur he was.

"NO DYLAN". Allister was now glaring at him, Dylan was fake crying.

"BUT I'D GO WITH YOU TO SCOTLAND, PLEASE".

"HA~ What day do we leave".

"YES I WIN AGAIN HA HA". Dylan jumped up and down.

"Ah why you little-". Allister said and chuckled at his feminine brother.

"Your family sure is lively". Alfred said to Arthur as Allister put Dylan in a playful headlock.

"HA HA LET GO YOU BASTARD". He said ramming his elbow into his brothers gut.

"Yes they are, shit". He said leaning back.

"What".

"I got one more bag to pack". He said with a yawn. "I'll do that later". He said and slid across the couch. He curled up a bit and fell asleep, he was wiped out from the fight.

"Oh". Dylan noticed and covered him with the flag. "You are property of Wales now little fucker". He said with a proud smile. "Night". He whispered patting his little brothers head.

The next morning Eily woke everyone up and made sure everything was in place. Now everyone waited at the door for Arthur, who was packing a sports bag full of make up, medicine, etc.

"ARTHUR HURRY UP". Eily yelled as Arthur threw the inhaler in the bag, what he didn't notice was it didn't make it into the bag and he took off leaving it on the floor accidentally. Arthur ran down stairs and noticed his bags in Alfred's hand.

"Um shouldn't the maids be carrying those".

"Why your riding with me, so I might as well take your bags".

"Alright". He said shrugging an everyone headed out to their cars or to the car they were carpooling in. Arthur was with Alfred, Amelia, Matthew, and Gilbert.

"LET'S GO". Gilbert yelled only to get smacked on the head by Matthew holding his stuffed bear.

"We will get there when we get there". He said with a polite smile.

"Besides it's Artie's fault".

"SHUT UP YOU WANKER I HAD TO GRAB SOMETHING IMPORTANT".

"What".

"Mind your own business and watch the rode". He said as they followed Sadiq's car. Soon they reached the airport after a long exciting talk about pancakes and maple syrup.

Before Arthur could get out Alfred locked the doors. Matthew and the rest were busy getting their luggage.

"What happened between you and Kiku, you both were fine when I left".

"Basically, he asked if I was gay, he said I looked gay, I asked if he was gay, he got pissed and said all the Kirkland's are the same".

"Oh I see". He said and hopped out of the car. "I wish I could help, but let's go in now". Alfred said grabbing both of their bags and walked inside while Arthur closed the trunk door.

It was a mad house, people were running every which way trying to find their plane for the holiday trip they were taking. The students had 5 whole planes rented out some how and were currently running around throwing stuff at each other.

"Arthur this way". Alfred said running off after the girls and Arthur followed him. About an hour later they managed to find their plane and get sat down, luckily Arthur sat next to Alfred. The bad part was Kiku sat behind him, next to Heracles.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME". Alfred yelled as Arthur rested his head against the window. Arthur unintentionally fell asleep and managed to stay asleep as the students ran around, yet again throwing random object. Allister some how got booze and is currently drunk, Kiku sat reading a manga and listing to music. Heracles was also asleep, like usual and Alfred had left his seat, after covering Arthur with his bomber jacket.

"Arthur wake up, the planes landed". Alfred said shaking his sleeping boyfriend.

"What".

"The pranes randed, get up". Kiku said hitting Arthur 'accidentally' in the head with his bag, when he pulled it down.

"You really want to start this Kiku, I'll fuck you up".

"You'd rike that wourdn't you Fag". He said with a wide smile as he left.

"I hope he breaks his neck skiing". Arthur said grabbing his bags and carried them out of the airport. They had limo's drive them up to the resort hotel. Arthur gave his bags to the people on the golf cart and watched as they left he was hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. Arthur turned and got hit again, Alfred had thrown them making Heracles throw one at Kiku who had been reading. Arthur threw one back at Alfred and hit him in the face. Soon mostly everyone was throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Arthur was behind a fort he made, a few feet away Kiku hid behind a tree taking cover. Even though they were fighting Arthur stuck a hand out to him.

"For now, we Allie together".

"Hmph". Kiku turned his back to Arthur.

"Come on just till we win".

"Hmph, fine". Kiku said and took Arthur's hand, he was instantly pulled to safety.

"lets make a lot of-". Arthur's cough interrupted his sentence. "Of snowballs and throw them-". He coughed again. "And throw them at the stronger targets". He coughed once more.

"Arthur-San are you arright".

"Y-Yes I just". His breathing became wheezy and shallow. "I just need". He said and coughed again. He grabbed the sports bag off his back and started to dig through it. All he found was make up and electronics. "Shit m-my inhale-er it's g-gone". Arthur said and gripped his chest and tried to breath, he was freaking out.

"I'rr get herp". Kiku went to stand but Arthur grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back with the strength he had.

"D-Don't l-leave".

"Your rips are brue". He said as Arthur started gasping, so Kiku did the only thing he could. "HERP, HERP SOMEONE HERP". He yelled as Arthur tried to sit back up. "HERP".

"HA HA AWESOME ME FOUND YOU-oh what's wrong with punk". Gilbert said with Matthew behind him.

"HE CAN'T BREATH, GO GET HELP".

"Oh".

"ALFRED, AMELIA, SOMEONE". Matthew yelled running out into the snowball fight.

"MATT GET OVER HERE BEFORE YOU GET HIT".

"ARTHUR'S, HE CAN'T BREATH".

"Oh, for reals".

"I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT THIS, HE CAN'T BREATH GILS HELPING BUT-".

"Matt go get Ms. O'Hara, I'll go check". He said and ran the direction that Matthew came from.

"HELP SOMEONE". Matthew yelled running over to his sister, who was with Alice, and stopped in front of them. "Alice your brother".

"Oh which one, what happened".

"Arthur he can't breath, and his lips are blue".

"Oh is it his asthma".

"He has asthma". Matthew said.

"Come on Matt let's go get the Kirkland's". Amelia said.

"Alright, Alice he's over there with Alfred, Gil, and Kiku". He pointed to the left.

"OH ALRIGHT". She ran out good distance and saw a small group of people. "ALFRED". She yelled and ran over to him. "What happen". She said kneeling down to her brother. "Where's your inhaler".

"Lost-t I-it". He said and coughed again. Soon more people came over and looked to see what happening.

"You lost it, Vash". She turned to the male Zwingli.

"Yes".

"Is there a steam room somewhere".

"Yes right inside".

"Alice what's wrong". Allister said as the rest of the family broke through the crowd.

"Arthur's having an attack and he lost his inhaler".

"I-I pu-ut it in m-my b-bag".

"Crap, don't talk I'll take you up to the lodge".

"Hey is the snowstorm getting stronger". Tino said shaking.

"KIDS COME IN HERE". Vargas yelled waving his hand toward the door. Standing next to him was Beilschmidt, Mr. And Mrs. Jones, Eily, and the Zwingli's.

"MUM DO YOU HAVE ARTHUR'S SPARE INHALER". Cailean yelled.

"NO, IS HE HAVING AN ATTACK".

"YAH BUT WE HAVE IT COVERED". Dylan yelled as Allister followed Vash to the steam room.


	3. Chapter 3

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 3

"EK LIKE MY CELL PHONE HAS LIKE NO SERVICE". Felik said standing in his pink dress shirt, a sweater, and a pink plaid skirt holding his cell phone up.

"What's wrong with that boy, he's a boy right". Mrs. Jones said to her oldest son.

"Yep, I think he's transgender". Alfred smiled like an idiot.

"Hmph, disgusting". Mr. Jones said. "Males wearing thing female things, their parents must be disgusted".

"Oh honey let him be, I think he looks cute".

"Tsk being gay is not cute, it's disturbing and it's poison from Satan".

"Oh stop you, leave them and their sexuality alone". Mrs. Jones said playfully slapping her husbands hand.

"It's just wrong like that friend of yours Alfred, the one with make up on it's face".

"You mean Arthur, what's wrong with him wearing make up".

"Everything". Mr. Jones said.

"Nothing honey". Mrs. Jones said with a smile.

"Allison, please don't confuse our son".

"If only you knew Michael". She said and then saw Eily. "I'm going to chat with Ms. Kirkland".

"It's O'Hara mom, she divorced Mr. Kirkland".

"Oh the marriage didn't work".

"Nope, I'm gonna go check on Artie". Alfred said and ran to the hospital wing of the resort. Arthur had been taken there after his air way had opened up in the steam room. He had fallen asleep soon after from the lack of oxygen and was carried, Kiku didn't leave his side after that. Alfred hurried down to the room to see if is boyfriend was awake and finally managed to get there. He open the door to see Kiku and Arthur talking, a bit scared to see Alfred.

"Oi dudes before I come in, your cool right".

"Yes you twit". Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Have a nice sleep".

"No, I couldn't help but dream of suffocating". He said but Alfred came nearer.

"You two should stay friends, your worse then when Heracles and Sadiq fight". Alfred recalled the many fights of high school.

"Hmph, I want to aporogize Arthur-San, I shourdn't have gotten mad at you for asking the same question I ask". Kiku said bowing his head.

"It's alright old friend, sorry about getting mad as well you were only watching out for me".

"Hm thank you".

"Arthur what happened out there, one minute your perfectly fine and throwing snow balls, the next your suffocating".

"I have asthma, it's extremely strong in the winter so I have to carry my inhaler around. I must have dropped it when I was quickly packing my string bag". He said.

"Well let's hope this doesn't happen again". Alfred chuckled.

"They're snow all around you git, of course it will happen again. The good news is that they have amazing doctors here and different spare inhalers, this way I can just spray this". He said holding up an inhaler.

"Why didn't you tell me Arthur, dude I wouldn't have started that snowball fight".

"I threw back, plus I've never told anyone except Lukas outside the family. Now everyone know damn it". Arthur said with a sigh.

"Hey don't be embarrassed if it can save your life". Alfred said again and Kiku jumped back into the conversation after observing them.

"I'm asking again and you don't have to answer Arthur-San". He said looking Arthur straight in the face and Alfred shut the door, after checking for clearing. "Are you and Alfred-San together".

"I'll tell you the honest truth if you trust me with your truth". Arthur said as Alfred sat on the bed.

"Arright, I have taken interest in Heracles-San". He said with a blush. "Promise not to terr and now answer me prease".

"A secret for a secret". Arthur said and Kiku nodded while Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "So we are 'together'".

"Also don't worry Heracles is gay". Alfred said with his normal smile.

"Eh, how do you know".

"Cause every guy with long hair is gay in this school".

"Rearry name one".

"Francis, Feliks, Toris, Vash, maybe my brother".

"He does kind of look it".

"Well I'm not positive but,if he is he's as gay as a fucking rainbow and I wouldn't be any prouder of him".

"That's reminds me, Alfred-San your parents are here".

"Oh yah I was just talking to them, dads super catholic and moms free willing like Ms. O'Hara". Alfred said smiling again.

"oh I see".

"How does your dad react to everyone here since a majority of this school is gay".

"He's not happy". Alfred said rubbing the back of his head. "Since Kiku's ok with us then I'm going to do what I was originally going to do when I walked in". Alfred said, he leaned over and captured Arthur's lips. In a second Arthur was as red as a tomato, it was bad his make up was washed off.

"Oh". Kiku turn around, also blushing, to give them privacy. Though, Kiku did turn around once and saw the two. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Kiku did watch Alfred's hands going under the blanket.

"ALFRED WHERE'S YOUR SISTER AND BROTHER". Mrs. Jones yelled from down the hall.

"WITH ALICE AND GIL MOM". Alfred said removing his hands and lips from Arthur.

"ALRIGHT ALFIE".

"PFFT ALFIE". Arthur laughed.

"SHUT UP ARTIE".

"You want to go".

"ARRIGHT YOU TWO HA HA". Kiku yelled stepping between them.

"Hey Kiku, if you like Heracles I can hook you up". Alfred said cleaning his ears.

"OH REARRY". Kiku yelled.

"Yep he's my friend, and so are you".

"Rearry, by the way Arthur-San did you terr Alfred-San about Spirit week".

"Yes". Arthur said with a twitching smile.

"Dudes it's cool, I don't want you to get in trouble".

"Well can we get out of this room". Arthur said climbing out of the bed and grabbed the string bag.

"Oh yah you have to put your make up on". Alfred said and neither of them could finish what they were saying before a speaker went off.

"ATTENTION ALL GUEST, THE SNOW STORM HAS OFFICIALLY LOCKED US INSIDE. PLEASE MEET IN THE LOUNGE TO RECEIVE YOUR ROOM KEY, THANK YOU". Lili's voice said over the speak while Arthur applied make up.

"Dude this is perfect, now you can be close to Heracles". Alfred said to Kiku while Arthur groaned.

"Just great I'm stuck on top of mountain of snow till god knows when with people I hate, just great".

"Aw at least you have me". Alfred said with a huge smile and hugged his lover.

"You arso have us three, how they called us Freaks for Rife". Kiku said with a smile.

"Hey wanna joke around with them guys". Alfred with a snicker while Arthur finished his lipstick.

"Oh how". Kiki said with wider eyes.

"You act like your still fighting, they're trapped in here with you two".

"Sounds like fun, Kiku". Arthur said looking over to his friend.

"Arright rets do it". He said with a devious smile.

"Dude creepy and also I have to run out of here".

"You also have to look scared".

"HA HA HA NOTHING SCARES A HERO".

"There isn't a McDonalds nearby". At Arthur statement Alfred turned white and ran toward the lounge.

"Well after you". Arthur said and Kiku walked out with a thank you.

"Wirr you do the honors". Kiku said with a smile.

"Aw yes". Arthur said and cleared his throat before yelling in the angriest tone every. "WELL I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO VISIT ME".

"WERR IF YOU WEREN'T SO WEAK THEN I WOURDN'T HAVE HAD TOO". They yelled each other as the others backed away.

"I AM NOT WEAK YOU STUPID FUCK, I HAVE MORE STRENGTH THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE".

"PRETTY SURE YOU PASSED OUT". They both flopped down on opposite couches while Alfred flinched in the corner.

"You two still haven't made up". Alice said sitting with her arms wrapped around Dmitry's.

"FUCK NO". They both yelled at the poor girl.

"NOW IM STUCK WITH HIM, FUCK". Arthur said leaning back and stared at Alfred. "Fucks wrong with that pussy". He said and looked at the other American.

"What did you do to him". Amelia said with a sniffle.

"Maybe those caterpirrars on his face have finarry scared Alfred-San".

"FUCK YOU ASIAN, ALL YOUR PEOPLE DO IS MAKE PORN".

"YOU WANNA TARK ABOUT PROBREMS OF PEOPRE, RETS TARK ABOUT YOUR BUCK TEETH PEOPRE". Soon Arthur and Kiku had something in their hands, and others were to scared to move. The two teens peaked out to see the others shaking and couldn't stop from breaking out in laughter.

"HA HA HA YOU THOUGH WE WERE SERIOUS".

"YOUR AN AMAZING ACTOR ARTHUR SAN". Kiku said smile.

"All this time you were faking it". Alice said with a heat glare.

"No only just this moment Alice". Arthur said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"What did you do to Alfred then". Amelia with tears in her eyes.

"We told him there wasn't a McDonalds nearby". By this point Amelia was shaking in the corner as well.

"They have probrems". Kiku said and now Lukas was in both of their faces.

"Don't ever fight again it's not natural".

"Sorry". They both said.

"What was it about".

"Something personal". Arthur said still rubbing his eyes. "Fuck". He said closing his eyes.

"What's wrong".

"My contacts fell out". Arthur said trying to find them.

"You have contacts". Alfred said behind Arthur, scaring the older boy.

"YES I DO".

"You need your glasses for a second". Alice asked holding up a spare box.

"Yes". He said and slide black framed glasses on Arthur's face. Arthur opened his eyes and started to look for his contacts.

"WOW WE KNOW YOU". The students yelled scaring Arthur again.

"What of course you do".

"Dudes middle school the Silent twins".

"What". Alice and Arthur said confused.

"We though you were deaf or something". Sadiq said with a small chuckle.

"Mute you idiot". Heracles said and the two started yelling, but no one understood a word.

"Prease no fighting". Kiku was trying to calm them down when he was poked on the arm. He turned to see Feliciano and Ludwig, Ludwig had an uncomfortable look on his face while he scratched the back of his neck. Feliciano had a stupid smirk like usual and his eyes were shut.

"Ve~ Kiku right".

"Y-Yes".

"Join us for pasta, you don't know us but we want to know you Ve~". He said and tilted his head to the side.

"UH UM".

"He'd be happy too". Dmitry said putting a hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"Eh Dmitry-San". Kiku gasped and the next thing he knew was an arm around his shoulders.

"THAT'S GREAT IM A REAL BIG FAN OF YOUR CULTURE AND COMIC BOOKS".

"You rike my curture and manga's". Kiku said surprised.

"AH UH". Feliciano said and they left to go eat pasta with the German.

"I don't really care what you guys thought, WERE ARE MY BLOODY CONTACTS". Arthur said looking for around wildly.

"Arthur looks so cute with glasses though". Amelia said and Arthur sped up his search.

"Dude calm down". Alfred said putting a hand on the teens shoulder. "Theirs one on your shirt". Alfred said pointing it out to his boyfriend.

"Oh, thanks Jones". He said picking it up.

"Found the other one". Alice said holing it up in her hand.

"Thanks Alice". Arthur said handing the glasses back to her and stood up. "I'll go put these on in my room so I don't have anyone bugging me". Arthur said and started to walk before he hit the side of the sofa.

"Maybe you need your glasses or help". Alice said standing up.

"No I'm fine". Arthur said and walked down the hall soon there was a loud crash.

"ARTHUR". Alice yelled in worried.

"IM FINE". He yelled and Allister started chuckling.

"You should see him drunk".

"We did once". The Jones and Matthew said recalling after the homecoming game.

"Well I for one am tired Oui, the snow outside ha made me sleepy I'm going to bed". Francis said rubbing his eyes an stretched after standing up. "Good night Mon Chérés". He said and left down the same hallway as Arthur.

"Hm". Alfred said and looked at Kiku.


	4. Chapter 4

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 4

"Aw much better". Arthur said blinking a few time after successfully putting his contacts back in. "I should go to bed though, so this was a wasted struggle". Arthur said with a smile on his face as he turned to the mirror. His smile fell when he saw Francis standing against the door with his version of a 'happy' smile.

"'ello Mon Amour, don't you look beautiful like always". He said with closed eyes as he started to walk forward.

"Get the bloody hell out of my room, I don't need a bloody pervert watching me sleep". Arthur said turning around to see Francis right in front a of him. "Ah".

"I would very much like to sleep with you in your bed". He said getting his face closer to, the some what scared, Arthur's. "I have yet to make love with a British punk". He said and before Arthur could tell him he wasn't a tongue was thrusted into his mouth. Arthur froze in fear for a moment, this gave Francis a little time to get into a suitable position. He put his leg between Arthur's leg and held Arthur's hands above his head with one hand. The other was wondering up Arthur's shirt, and scratched it's way down.

"HMPH". Arthur let up as he arched up and rubbed against Francis.

"HonHonHonHon, eager are we". Francis said and started sliding his hand into Arthur skin tight leather pants.

"Ugh, LET GO FROGGY". Arthur yelled as he felt a hand slide across the inside of his thigh.

"You know you like it".

"Really cause I don't think so Francy pants". A pissed voice said behind them.

"Oh-Alfred". Francis said turning around. "Your too young to understand".

"I understand rape and no one, no one wants to be raped. Get-Off-My-Friend you French fucker". Alfred said and punched Francis. He hit the ground with a thud and Arthur was too petrified to move.

"Arthur-San". Kiku's voice ranged he shook his friend. Arthur wondered how long his friend had been there and snapped his head toward him. "Are you alright".

"I'm fine Kiku, fucking frog". Arthur said with a glare at the bleeding Frenchman.

"YOU BROKE MY PERFECT NOSE".

"You violated my childhood friend your lucky there isn't worse injuries, now get out Francy". Alfred said and with a hard kick to the side Francis took off, out of the room.

"Kiku I need to talk to Alfred alone for a bit, also don't tell anyone alright".

"Arright, I'rr rock the door on my way out". He said and patted Arthur shoulder before getting and leaving the room. He smiled as he shut the door, which fell when he shut the door. "Bonnefoy-San". He said and walked toward the lobby where he'd find Francis, he was right. Francis was sitting with people helping him with his nose and other injuries. "Hey Francis". Kiki said in a pissed way as he held his hands behind his back.

"EEEK". Francis squeaked as everyone stared at the uncommon attitude of the quiet Asian.

"I heard you rike praying games, that's good because in Japan we carr this 'Beat the French Pervert'". Kiku said and pulled out a wouldn't katana and a saddiestic smile. Everyone practically left the Frenchman alone to his punishment, not caring what he did. "For the first and finar time Reave. My. Friend. Arone". He said and chased after the Frenchman.

Back in Arthur's locked room.

"Hey Arthur". Alfred said and walked over to his boyfriend. "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you or anything horrible".

"Y-You stupid W-WANKER". Arthur yelled and fell against Alfred silently crying.

"Ah-It's ok Art". He said and he picked Arthur up. He carried him to the bed, where he sat both himself and Arthur down. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and snuggled as close as possible. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner". He said rocking Arthur back and forth.

"W-Wanker". Was all Arthur could say for about an hour until he conked out from the late hour. Alfred took it upon himself to wipe the make up off Arthur's face so no one noticed the tear stains. He took the wet towel and carefully brushed it against Arthur's cheek, he feared he'd bruise Arthur. He smiled at the great job he did, but he wasn't done yet. He leaned down and kissed Arthur cheek, unintentionally waking Arthur. Arthur's eyes fluttered open tiredly and saw Alfred, he remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you babe".

"It's fine love, lay with me". Arthur said and turned his back to Alfred, who soon laid next to Arthur. He laid front to back and draped his arms around Arthur.

"Your alright, right".

"I'm fine I just rather not thing about it, that's the second time". Arthur shook about to cry at how weak he'd become.

"It's not your fault, Kiku gave him a broken leg and two broken arms".

"Ha Ha". Arthur chuckled a bit and turned around, hugging his lover. "I love you idiot". He said quietly and fell back asleep along with Alfred, in each others arms.

The next morning Arthur woke up to a cold ass room. "Shit, what happen to the heat". He said covering himself up.

"Hey share Artie". Alfred said pulling the small blanket towards him.

"My room Wanker, my blanket". Arthur said and pulled it back.

"Fine then". Alfred said and pulled Arthur into a hug. "I'll use you as body heat".

"I-It is warmer now that you say that". Arthur said still uncomfy. The two almost fell asleep again when there was a loud banging on the door.

"ARTHUR GET UP". Alice yelled.

"Shut up Alice".

"GET UP". She yelled and Arthur started to sit up.

"FINE IM UP". He yelled hitting the other side of the door. He then proceeded to get undressed to take a shower.

"Um Arthur". Alfred said from the bed as he stared at the shirtless back of Arthur.

"What twit".

"Your-tattoos". He said in a state of shock.

"Oh yes, is there a problem".

"N-Not really I just didn't expect that". It was a small tattoo of a unicorn and next to it was a green bunny with wings and a red rose finishing the triangle.

"What's wrong with them, I've had them since I was 12".

"B-But they're so-girlish".

"Excuse me sir but these are important things".

"Really, name them then".

"The Unicorn is on my flag, the rose is the national flower of my country, and Flying Mint Bunny is a childhood thing".

"Aw, still girly".

"GET OUT TWAT". Arthur yelled and kicked Alfred out, literally. About 20 minutes later he walked out, decked out in winter punk gear.

"Hey Artie come here". Alfred called from down the hall.

"What". Arthur said and walked down the hall, meeting Alfred at the end. Now that he could see up close, he noticed the smile trying to hold back the fit o laughter he seemed to be having. "What".

"This way". Alfred said and grabbed Arthur's wrist, taking him to the bar. There was a huge group of the students laughing or chuckling. Once getting in front Arthur stared at the sight, his family was drunk. Alice was the least drunk, followed by Dylan, Allister, and the two Irish people were fighting about who was drunker. Alice was spinning in a chair and fell over, she laughed but remained on the ground. Dylan was hanging on Allister, unable to stand anymore and they both tumbled to the ground. Dylan laid on his brothers lap and laughed like a child, Allister grabbed another bottle of whiskey not to his standard drunk yet. Eily and Cailean were fighting about who could get drunker.

"I-I'm your mo-mother and I can hold m-my locker bet-tter than you any-day". She said hiccuping through half of it.

"I-I've bee-een drinking-g l-longer, I can g-get d-drunk more". Cailean said as Alice interrupted.

"Your too much of a pussy Big brother, mummy will always win".

"LIES". Cailean shot up and fell over his chair. Arthur faced palmed at this, they all looked like children.

"Alright I have to take care of this, IF THIS GOES ON YOUTUBE I'LL BREAK THIS BOTTLE AND SHOVE INTO YOUR FACE". Arthur yelled picking up a bottle and everyone put their electronics down. Arthur started with Alice, since she was less drunk and lighter. "Dm take her to her room and lock the door, she is like an escape mouse when drunk". He said handing her to her boy friend. "This fi-fight you lass-ses are having are pointless". Allister tried to say.

"IGGY 1 GETS WAY DRUNKER THAN ANY OF YOU". Dylan yelled with a girly chuckle.

"Dylan, bed now". Arthur said like a mother and Dylan pouted while clinging to Allister, who had another bottle. "NOW". Arthur yelled and he looked ready to cry.

"ALLI~". He yelled clinging to his brother.

"Leave em alone-stupid b-Brit". Allister said and chugged a bottle.

"BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS".

"Yah can't make me pipsqueak". Allister said and threw the bottle of whiskey at Arthur. Arthur dodged as it his the wall and shards went everywhere.

"TAKE DYLAN TO BED HE'S FAR TO DRUNK TO STAY". Arthur yelled and in a few seconds Allister was carrying a crying and kicking Dylan.

"ALLI~". He yelled as they turned the corner and Arthur went to Cailean and Eily.

"Cailean your drunk". Arthur said and his brother smiled at him.

"Oh then I better go to bed". He said and walked off with a wave.

"Mummy you are by far the drunk I've ever seen you, time for bed".

"A-all right love". She said with a smile before walking away, with help.

"Where's Peter". Arthur looked at a small hand up in the crowd.

"Here you British jerks of jerks". He said as Berwald picked him up.

"Go watch some anime". He said and turned around to the bar. "I'll clean this Lili Vash, sorry about my family".

"It's fine but you have to pay for damages". Vash said.

"Thought as much". Arthur said and started to pick up the shards from the whiskey bottle. The others left soon after to go swim in the indoor pool, or to do the other many activities. "It's cold in here". Arthur said sweeping up the floor. Suddenly a hand landed on his and another on his shoulder.

"Hey Artie". He said with his normal smile. "Come look at Francis".

"I can't I have to finish this up and unpack".

"Aw~ come on let's laugh at Francis and swim, you can even wear a shirt to cover those embarrassing tats". He said with a pout.

"For one thing I can't swim, for another THEY'RE NOT EMBARRASSING". Arthur dumbed the glass into the trash can and stomped off. "Embarrassing my ass". He muttered, as he was about to turn the corner he spotted Lukas and Mathias. They were against the wall, kissing so Arthur hid. 'Lukas is gay too". He said and peaked out a little seeing if he miss read the situation, sure enough the both were still locking lips. 'I'll take the long way'. Arthur thought blushing under his make up and ran off.

"Hmph". He walked by two soaking wet Italians, who were talking about pasta and tomato's. Apparently everyone was in the beach part of the resort, even Alfred and his friends.

"HEY ARTHUR". Feliciano yelled and waved as they passed.

"Hello". Arthur said as he wandered around. He walked the track around the pool, which was separated by a wall. Arthur watch them all threw the window, all of them were either talking, swimming, or getting a light tan. Francis was the only one who couldn't do anything and once Arthur saw him he stopped dead in his tracks. Francis' face was all cut up and stitch, his arm and legs were in casts, and a shiny black eye on his face. The only thought in Arthur's head was how they've all changed, he was wondering if he was losing his friends. Arthur looked over to Alfred, who was waving at him, and saw Kiku talking with Heracles. They both started laughing and Arthur turned away to continue his walk. He walked passed Matthew and Gilbert, sitting outside the pool. They were talking about pancakes and maple syrup.

"Hey British ass". Gilbert said and a quite 'hello' from Matthew, but Arthur just passed. They stared at him as he round the corner, not having seen that look in months was scaring them.

"He doesn't look well". Matthew said as Lukas walked by with Mathias.

"Yo guys". Gilbert high fives Mathias after standing up.

"Hey Lukas is something wrong with Arthur". Matthew yelled and Lukas looked at Arthur sitting on the stairs down the hall.

"He's thinking". Lukas said raising an eyebrow. "Weird".

"Yah the Brit doesn't do that a lot". Mathias said and Lukas hit the boy. "OW".

"It's weird because it only happens when he is troubled". Lukas said and turned to see Arthur gone.

"He needs to talk, what the hells wrong with him". Lukas said and sat across from the other two, he took out his phone and started to text. In soon time the other two boys of the group showed up.

"What's the matter with Arthur". Lukas asked as they sat in their little group smoking, playing on their iPods, and leaning against the wall.

"Maybe he's possessed by the dark one". Dmitry said in his hoodie. He had just left Alice, she was currently choking down some ginger ale with her family.

"Or maybe he's ronery". Kiku said thinking back. "He isn't rearry tarking to anyone, we're hardly around anymore".

"So the Brits lonely, that's all". Gilbert said with an obnoxious tone.

"Gil".

"We guess". The said in sync.

"Well tonight's the start of the Five Night Christmas Ball". Matthew said out of the blue. "We can have fun with him".

"Arthur isn't going, he hates Christmas". Kiku said and the jocks jaws dropped.

"WHY". Mathias and Gilbert yelled.

"Werr there is his father, then another reason". Kiku looked down to the side. At this explanation Mathias and Gilbert rushed to the swimming pool door and yanked it open.

"GUYS BIG PROBLEM". They yelled and scared everyone.

"WHAT YOU IDIOTS". Allister yelled walking in with a huge hangover.

"I-Is it true that the punk hates Christmas".

"Oh, HELL YES OW". He yelled and grabbed his head.

"WHAT ARTIE HATES CHRISTMAS". Alfred yelled and ran out into the hallway with only his swimming trunks on.

"Yah and he has the right to". Dylan said walking down the hallway with a glass of ginger ale.

"What happened, something happened right". Elizaveta said stepping out in a bikini top and a long matching skirt.

"Ngh". The brothers look to the side. "N-None of your damn business, he hates Christmas that's all".

"HOW CAN YOU HATE IT". Tino yelled crying and Berwald tried to calm him down.

"ch'ldhood probl'ms, th'r' no f'n". He said patting the boys back.

"Don't go asking him either". Allister said and pulled his brother down the hall.

"Ello loves". Eily said walking by a few seconds later with Alice.

"Oh, Ms. O'Hara". Matthew said surprised.

"Can we ask you why Artie hates this holiday". Alfred asked politely. Eily just looked down with Alice.

"I guess I could tell you, but you can't tell Arthur".

"Mummy no". Alice said holding onto her mothers arm.

"We already know, Arthur told us the whole story even with the pipe". Dmitry said standing next to Alice now.

"Oh dear".

"We understand why he doesn't like Christmas".

"Yes, just because of those".

"L-LOOK AT THE TIME HA HA, HELP ME DECORATE GUYS". Alice yelled with a nervous chuckled and pushed the four people out of the hallway.

"They really don't want to tell us". Matthew said.

"AW WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO LET AWESOME ME KNOW THEIR SECRET".

"Bad Gilbert". Matthew said.

"Cheep". Gilbird said.

"Hmph I'll go ask Artie". Alfred said not caring what the Scotsman had said, also he was still in his swimming trunk and soaking wet. He walked out of the heated area and to the cold, freezing area. He hurried to Arthur's room and shook at the door. He took his shaking hand and knocked against it lightly.

"A-Artie c-can you l-let me in, w-we need to t-t-talk". He said wrapped around himself and soon the door opened.

"What's with the stutter". He asked, but soon saw Alfred's attire. "YOU TWIT YOU'LL GE SICK". Arthur yelled and dragged his lover into his room. Arthur threw his blanket around the American and himself. "Your so cold". He said while hugging Alfred.

"W-What if someone c-comes in".

"I locked the door out of habit, why are you half naked and in this freezing hallway".

"I-I need to ask you something". Alfred said pulling Arthur closer.

"What is it love".

"W-Why are you, why do you hate Christmas". Arthur's eyes widened and a new look played in his eyes, a murderous fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 5

The sound resounded across the room from Alfred's cheek. Arthur had slapped him, his Arthur, and looked pissed.

"H-How dare you ask". He spit out and pushed Alfred to the ground. "I-I bet this is a damn game your playing, DAMN YOU". Arthur was crying and unconsciously kicking Alfred. "I-I knew I couldn't trust you, faking your sexualities pretty low. STUPID FUCKIN JOCK ASS, JUST DISAPPEAR".

"NO ARTHUR". Alfred yelled, and through a covered face he looked up to the panicking punk. Arthur had tears falling and looked hurt. "Your upset, I'm not leaving until you stop being a baby". Alfred said and started to stand up.

"S-Stay d-down". Arthur said pushing him back down and taking a step back.

"Arthur". Alfred said with a stern look and held his arms wide open. "I promised not to hurt you, tell me what's wrong".

"LIAR YOU ALREADY HAVE". Arthur yelled and sat on his bed. "I knew there was no way this would work a freak and a jock".

"HEY". Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist hard and pulled down on it. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak, GOT IT". He yelled scaring Arthur. "I love you and I don't want any secrets between us alright, you look hurt and scared why". Alfred said aggressively and Arthur took his wrist back, curling up on the bed he began to speak.

"It was the first Christmas I had here". He stated and flinched at the thought. "I was walking alone, looking for presents for my family when I passed a bar. There was a group of eight drunk Santa's outside of it, the broke my arm and mugged me".

"W-What". Alfred said but Arthur looked terrified.

"I spent Christmas in the hospital, then it happened again".

"What were they waiting for you".

"I stopped after my third year here".

"I see, they just kept jumping you".

"Yes and then I went back when I was 16, they were there again. They jumped me again and started punching me and I had said nothing. I just snapped and before I knew it they were on the ground, bleeding. I had the pipe I bludgeoned them with in my hand, it was stained in their blood".

"Did you get arrested". Alfred asked climbing on the bed.

"N-No self defense, but I-I". Arthur tried to say, but he ended up crying. "I-I, Alfred I killed three of them and put the others in a coma".

"Oh". Alfred looked at boyfriend with wide eyes at what he heard.

"This is why I hate Christmas, not because I got mugged but because I killed three guys". Arthur said, he didn't care that his make up was dripping or if he looked stupid. Alfred shifted backwards still with wide eyes and Arthur cried even more. "Al". He said and the next thing he knew Alfred was on him and kissing him.

"It's all right Arthur, it's alright". Alfred said laying Arthur's head in the crook of his neck. He patted Arthur's back and let a few tears fall.

"I-I'm so sorry". Arthur said and curled up into Alfred's hold.

"It's alright, karma gave them what they deserved I'm sorry you had to dish it though". Alfred said and rocked Arthur back and forth, till he calmed down. Around 10 minutes later the two were laying down while Alfred reapplied Arthur's make up.

"You know". Arthur said and Alfred looked up at with a smile. "Your the first I've told I actually killed them, I haven't told the guys of my family".

"Oh". Alfred said and moved Arthur's hair out of his face.

"I feel special". He said and realized he was still in his swimming trunks after his leg rubbed against Arthur's pants. "I'm still half naked".

"Yes and now my beds wet". Arthur said sitting up.

"Do you need to borrow any clothes, truth be told seeing you in my type of clothes drives me wild".

"Maybe in the near future, but I have to go get mine out my locker, my pants have my key in the pocket".

"Oh then I'll see you later correct".

"Come to the ball tonight".

"FUCK NO".

"Please Artie".

"No". Arthur said and turned away with a blush.

"Please, I'm there and the only Santa will be Tino. That kids harmless and he only wears the hat and a cloak, come on".

"No I hate Christmas".

"Alright then". Alfred shot up and crossed his arms. "I'll stay with you tonight".

"Ah no you don't have to ruin your holidays because of me, spend them with your friends and what not".

"I spend the holidays with my friends every year I want to spend it with you, plus it's Secret Santa tonight. If I can't give you at least a fun time then what's do great about taking you places". Alfred said with a pout.

"Come here at eight". Arthur said facing the wall.

"YAY THANKS ARTIE". He yelled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"G-Git, W-Wanker get going". Arthur said and left to go check out his make up in the mirror. Alfred shrugged and left the room. "Wow he actually applied it well-Hm". Arthur was studying his appearance when a loud bang came from the outside of his wall. Arthur ran out the door quickly and saw Allister holding Alfred up by the neck against the wall.

"GAH".

"What. Did. I. Tell. Yah, yah have guts yah know". He said and glared at Alfred. "I'm gonna rip them out". He said tightening his grip as Alfred tried to rip the hand off.

"Allister put him down". Arthur said looking between the two.

"Get back Arthur, told this ass not to talk to yah. Yah really have a death wish don't yah".

"GAH".

"Allister he can't breath". Arthur said grabbing his brothers arm.

"Get goin Arthur". He said and tighten his grip.

"GAH". Alfred let out gasping for air.

"ALLISTER STOP PLEASE". Arthur yelled and his brother looked down at him with wide eyes. "Please just stop". He said again with tears in his eyes.

"Oh". Allister let Alfred fall to the ground and he coughed freely. "Alright fine, just don't give me that face". He said and messed up Arthurs hair before passing by him.

"I'll see you tonight at the party". Allister stopped at this with wide eyes. "So don't expect a chance to kill my friends".

"I'll see it when it happens". Allister continued to walk and smile as he walked around the corner.

"You ok you damn Wanker". Arthur asked kneeling next to Alfred.

"Y-Yah, I-it hurt like a mofo". He said rubbing his neck.

"That's a Scotsman hold, leave no trace but can kill you in seconds".

"Thank god for you saving me". Alfred said and laughed.

"Yes Yes quite go get your clothes, and I'll see you later".

"Kay dude thanks". Alfred said and stood when he had feeling in his leg, he walked off rubbing his throat. Arthur went back inside and wore a bright smile. "Aw shit his parents are here, no alcohol". Arthur said and looked through his clothes. "I hope he's alright". Arthur said and went to get yet another shower, even though his make up was just reapplied.

-HETALIA-

It was five till eight and Arthur sat on his computer when the wifi went on the frits. He cursed angrily and gave up soon after, then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in".

"Hey Arthur". The door opened to Alice who was smiling worriedly at her twin. "I heard to coming to the ball tonight".

"Yes and".

"I just wanted to make sure your alright with the idea of the people in Santa clothing".

"Jones said that only Tino dresses up".

"The waiters and waitresses are made to dress up this week".

"Ah". Arthur's eyes widened in fear just as the jocks head popped into the doorway.

"Yo Alice whads up".

"Pardon". Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"YOU GIT YOU TOLD ME ONLY TINO DRESSES UP".

"He does, why". Alfred looked at them confused.

"The waiters and waitresses dress up too-wait you know his fear".

"Yah he told me".

"Really Arthur".

"Yes after I gave him a good thrashing".

"HURRY UP YOU BLOODY WANKERS". Peter yelled, running down the hall.

"EH PETER". Alice yelled and ran after her little brother.

"Dude it's ok come on, you have to put up with my dad- MY DAD".

"Quite Quite". Arthur said and stood up. "I was thinking-".

"ALFRED BRO HURRY UP". Gilbert yelled walking down the hall with Matthew.

"I'M COMING ASSHOLE". Alfred yelled out the door with a wink.

"I think they're secretly together". Arthur said making Alfred look at him with owl eyes.

"W-What my little brother is not gay".

"Well have you seen how close the two are, the German always has his arm around him". A sudden realization hit Alfred and he thought about it.

"If so we really need to make that list I told you about".

"Just name them as we go down the hall".

"Alright". Alfred said and opened the door wide up so they both could get out, Arthur closing it behind him. "Tino and Berwald, Heracles and Kiku, Francis is bi, Ludwig and Feliciano, Antonio and Lovino, Vash and Roderich".

"Are you sure".

"Yah he's always close together with him plus I know for a fact that they are gay saw them making out in the hallway".

"Ah yes add Mathias and Lukas up there".

"Then there Sadiq and Gupta, Gilbert and M-Mattie".

"I see".

"Then there's the soccer team".

"Where I'm from that is football, and I rather like it".

"Dude you should play then".

"No thank you, back to the list".

"Ok. Yao Wang, Feliciano Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lovino Vargas, Toris Lorinaitis, Feliks Lukasiewicz, Im Yong Soo, Vash Zwingli, Li Wang, Mei Wang, Lien Chung, Kasem Chao, Florinda Maes, Hyung Soo, Ivan Braginski, Erik Steilsson".

"I didn't know Erik was on the team".

"Yep three year champ".

"Alright so who's on that side of the team".

"Yao and Ivan, he dropped out of football for Yao. Toris and Feliks, I think Li and Erik, and the rest have either been covered, are girls, or I'm not sure about".

"75% damn". Arthur said as they reached the door. His fear crept back as his hand reached for the handle, then there was a hand on his.

"It's alright Artie, just sit next to me". Alfred smiled at the boy making him blush. "Alright then".

"Arthur-San". Kiku said behind him with a smile.

"Ah Kiku". Arthur turned and smiled, especially when he noticed Kiku was holding Heracles hand. "Are you".

"Yes".

"We bonded over our mutual love of cat". Heracles said and walked passed them. After they went in the two followed. Everyone waved at the new comers and finished their conversations with each other.

Kiku sat in between Heracles and Feliciano, he was speaking to fast to understand anything but pasta. Arthur sat between Allister and Alfred, fearing that Allister might kill his boyfriend. He hadn't seen on person in a Santa hat, except for Tino.

"It's so nice to see you came Arthur darling". Eily said with a smile.

"Yah I had a one time change of mind". Arthur said squeezing Alfred's hand under the table, Alfred just squeezed back.

"So Mr. arthur where did you get the inspiration for your hair, I've been thinking about dying mine again and that mint color is wonderful". Mrs. Jones said.

"It just came to me Madam". He said.

"I wish my mind work like that". She said as the food was laid down.

"I honestly don't see what's so wonderful about his hair, I think it's just messed up". Mr. Jones said and Mrs. Jones slapped his wrist.

"Are you trying to imply there's something wrong with my hair, sir". Arthur said with a glare

"I don't know. Only if you think looking like a punk is descent". He said with a stern look.

"And your always descent, how do you know what descent classifies".

"I always wear descent clothes and look proper".

"So your saying if proper was to wear a codfish on their head you'd actually wear one". Arthur said his mouth stretched in a smirk as he folded his arms and crossed his knees.

"If it was descent and proper than yes I would, but I would never wear my mothers make up like you".

"Excuse me my good sir, but this isn't my mothers. I heard you wear a homophobe but I didn't think it stretched to any guy that just wore make up".

"Dad come on and stop already". Alfred said as his siblings looked at everyone sitting back, fear of getting called on.

"I was wondering why Mr. Kirkland stepped out of the picture now I understand, if I had such a highly effeminate son I'd want to leave as well. Such a filth in your family li-".

"SHUT UP ALREADY OLD MAN IT CHRISTMAS FOR FUCK SAKE". Amelia yelled standing up and hitting the table.

"Em". Matthew said looking up at his sister.

"I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF ALL YOUR NEGATIVE COMMENT DAD, WHENEVER WE BRING OVER FRIENDS. YOU HAVE NO GUTS TO SAY IT TO THEIR FACE, YET YOU TRASH TALK ABOUT THEIR CLOTHING AND APPEARANCE BEHIND THEIR BACK. CANT YOU BE NICE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE OUR IS THAT TOO MUCH". She yelled with tears falling down her face.

"Amelia". Alice said putting her hand on her friends hand.

"Emmy, honey settle down". Mrs. Jones said with tears in her own eyes.

"I HATE YOU MIKE, I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE YOU SO MUCH". She yelled and rushed out of the dinning room. Mr. Jones just shrugged and ate his food while Mrs. Jones wiped her eyes.

"You really don't care about your kids do you". Arthur said to Mr. Jones.

"Hm". He shrugged again and Arthur stood up and marched out of the room, Alice followed behind him. The two brothers sat in shock and couldn't move.

"Boys are you alright".

"They rook frozen".

"VE~ STOP ACTING WEIRD YOUR SCARING ME GUYS". Feliciano yelled holding onto Ludwig.

"Keseseses Em has spunk". Gilbert chuckled and then tried to unfreeze.

"I am so sorry Mr. And Mrs. Zwingli we didn't mean to cause any trouble". Mrs. Jones said with a sniffle.

"It's quite alright Allison we can sort this out after dinner, I'm worried about your sons". Mrs. Zwingli said looking at the two boys still frozen.

"I think I'll go see if the little lass is ok". Allister said and left with Dylan, who skipped by Mr. Jones like a girl.

"Gays they're disgusting".

"Excuse me, you have the problems with my sexuality". Ivan said with a creepy ass smile and his arm around and eating Yao.

"Yes I do, do you kiss your mother with that mouth".

"No she's in the ground currently, but if you'd like to take to her I'm sure that can be arranged". He said with black aura and snapped his metal fork in two.

"A freak of nature that's what you are, never taking of that scarf".

"It was a present from Katyusha, I hate if she made present I'd throw away".

"Aw thank you the so much little brother Russia". She said sitting in between Russia and Belarus.

Meanwhile Arthur and Alice found Amelia crying in the lounge, she was also stabbing a potato with a pin.

"EMMY ARE YOU ALRIGHT". Alice ran over and hugged her best friend.

"ALLY IM SO SORRY ABOUT MY ASS OF A FATHER".

"It's quite alright are you alright". Arthur said sitting next to her.

"D-Don't listen to a word he says your attire is fine and nothings wrong with a guy wearing make up".

"Well thank you, Madam".

"I really like this scarf". She said and played with the red and black plaid scarf around Arthur's neck.

"It's my favorite". Arthur smiled as Amelia traced it like a child.

"Yah kids havin a party without big brother". Allister said walking out with Dylan.

"You guys coming to eat, I'm sure the potato needs a break".

"Ludwig, Vash, Gilbert, and Roderich are going to flip seeing that". Alice said hugging her friend.

"Alright, but he deserved to be yelled at". She said with a pout.

"I know how about a friendly game of football". Arthur said with a smile.

"Football, don't you hate that game". Amelia asked confusedly.

"Soccer Em". Alice said and pulled her friend up.

"Let's go eat first I'm starvin". Amelia said and led the way to the dinning room. She skipped happily making Alice skip with her, it was so degrading for her. The finally made it to the dinning room when Arthur noticed Allister staring at him.

"What".

"Nothin". He said and walked in, taking his seat and starting to eat.

"Oh". Arthur let out curiously, bur he ended up shaking it off and sitting down.

"We're having a game of soccer after dinner guys, Arthur's idea". Amelia said with a wide smile snapping the brothers out if their trances.

"Hey you playing Artie".

"I'll keep score".

"HA HA HE CAN'T PLAY". Dylan said and laughed a bit. "Anyway I'm playing, I need to get back into the routine". He said and the soccer player, Football players, etc. smiled at the thought of playing along side the best goalie/kicker in school history.

"Maybe after that I'll toss a few with the football players". Allister said and the smiles widened.

"There's a basketball court right". Cailean asked Mrs. Zwingli while eating cake.

"JA down sie hall". She said and pointed to the sports area. Everyone finished their dinner and headed to the soccer field.

Arthur sat on the bench with his friends and watched. Dylan slid the ball away from anyone trying to get it, some players did face plants on the ground and had to sit down till their teeth stopped bleeding.

"We need another player". Allister said and caught eye of his brother playing on his iPod. "ARTHUR GET YOUR ASS UP HERE". He yelled, but Arthur just stared. Cailean went and got his brother and dragged him over screaming.

After about five minutes Arthur gave in and Dlyan kicked it over to him.

"Yah think you can keep up". He said and Arthur smirked, then he kicked the ball up. He bounced it on his knee and his brother gave a small smile.

"I can beat your sorry arse". He said and kicked the soccer ball down a good distance. No one could really score with those two beating it out.

"Come on Iggy1". Dylan said and the ball flew right passed him. "OH". Dylan turned and saw where or shall I say who it was heading at. "JONES WATCH IT". He yelled but not fast enough, the soccer ball hit Alfred in the face, he fell back with a yelp.

"MAN DOWN". Mathias yelled and the players ran over to see if Alfred was alright. Arthur managed to get through the crowd to see the damage he had done.

"Twit can you sit up right now".

"Yah, everything's spinning". He said and Arthur helped him sit up. Almost immediately blood poured out of Alfred's nose.

"Woah, that's the most blood I've seen pour out someone's nose". I'm Soo said as Arthur held his nose.

"Anyone have a clean towel". He asked, but no responses. "Fine". Arthur said and took off his scarf, placing it over Alfred's nose. "Someone get ice".

"Alright".

"Everything's spinning-". Alfred said and fell back.

"Damn it". He said and the lights flickered on and off for a few seconds before the power died. "FUCKING DAMN IT WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG". He and put his wandering hand on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 6

The back up generator kicked in and Alfred was taken to the hospital wing for his nose. Arthur was currently visiting him, feeling guilty that he knocked his boyfriend out. When he walked in he saw Matthew, Amelia and Alice talking with Alfred, he had passed Mrs. Jones scolding the Mr.

"Ello, how you doing". Arthur smiled as soon as everyone noticed his appearance.

"I'm ok, I've been hit harder".

"Just not by a soccer ball". Matthew said and held the bear tightly.

"Yah Yah Matt, hey get me some pancakes". Alfred said with a wide smile.

"It midnight".

"Yah exactly I'm hungry, PWEASE MATTIE". Alfred said with a pout and watering eyes.

"F-FINE STOP THAT FACE IDIOT". Matthew yelled and ran out of the room.

"I'll go check on him". Amelia said and winked at Alice.

"I'll assist". She said and the two shuffled out to give the two time to apologize and all that. Alice shut the door behind her and walked next to Amelia with a smile.

"They've become great friends right". She said looking over at Alice with a smile.

"Quite going from hating to best friend is a big jump for Arthur". She said and her smile showed.

"Reminds me of when we became friends". At this Alice's smile fell and she stopped, Amelia turned around after realizing her friend had stopped. Alice's head was down, toward the ground.

"Yes, when we became friends". She said and gripped her fist at the memory.

'Alice sat under a tree at the park and was reading Romeo and Juliet for the sixteenth time since they moved to America. Suddenly a shadow crept onto her book and she slowly looked up to see a blonde girl with a tank top on.

"Hi I'm Amelia and you are the British folk from down the street right, wow your hairs really pretty can I touch it".

"Go away arse". Alice said soon after returning to her book.

"Aw but I walked over cause I wanted to talk with ya".

"Your English is horrible you Yankee". Alice said and flinched when Amelia flopped down next to her.

"Aw that's not nice, I like your accent by the way. Let's be friends, can I braid your hair".

"Do you have ADHD or something you Wanker".

"Is that a snack cause I could go for some, HEY LET'S GET SOME ICE CREAM".

"NO YOU BLOODY IDIOT GO AWAY IM BUSY".

"Reading that book, it's boring".

"It's great literature".

"Hey what's your name I forgot to ask".

"None of your business".

"Let me guess, Alice".

"Correct". Alice mumbled into her book.

"Come play on the swings with me". Amelia said and pulled Alice over to the swings before she could reject, damn she was strong. Now Alice was sitting on a swing while staring at the ground, Amelia however was going to the moon and back.

Once Amelia stopped she tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"Oh".

"BOO". She yelled holding up a demon mask in front of her face.

"EEEEEEEEEEK". Alice squealed and fell off the swing with tears in her eyes.

"Eh IM SORRY I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D FALL FOR IT". Amelia yelled and went over to help Alice up. "I'm sorry". She said and pulled Alice's dress down after helping her stand.

"YOU YANKEES ARE ALL THE SAME, MUMMY". Alice cried and ran out of the park and to her house down the street. She threw open the door and ran to her mother in the living room, with her brothers sitting with her. "M-MUMMY~". She yelled and jumped into her mothers lap.

"What the bloody hell happened Alice". Arthur asked sitting next to his worried brothers.

"I-I WAS SI-SITTING UNDER THE TR-REE READING AND THIS GIRL CAME OVER. SHE W-WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHE MADE ME SWING WITH HER. WHEN I LOOKED UP SHE HAD A SCARY MASK ON AND MADE ME FALL OFF THW SWING. I-I HURT MY KNEE". She wailed and pointed to her bloody knee.

"Alright let's get it cleaned up and lay you down for a nap". She said to her only daughter as her six year old brother pulls on her sandy pigtails.

"I HATE AMERICA I WANT TO GO BACK HOME TO ENGLAND". She yelled as Eily carried her to the bathroom.

The next day Alice went to retrieve her forgotten book and noticed it was gone, so she curled up under the tree and thought. That was a limited addition book, only five were made and now it was gone. It was a gift from her mother when she was five and had an old story of his in the back, one that had never been discovered. The book was over a million dollars and it was gone all because that Amelia girl bugged her. On cue Amelia ran over to Alice with a smile on her face.

"ALICE YOUR BACK HURRAY". She said and fell to her knees in front of Alice. "I WAS SCARED BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF AFTERWARDS AND FORGOT YOUR THING". She said and Alice looked up to see Amelia holding her limited edition book.

"AH". Alice grabbed the book and held it in her arms.

"So hows your leg I didn't think I could scare you, you're like stone in person". Amelia said but Alice kept her head down. "So do you want to be friends Alice".

"Get away from you damn yankee". Alice said and looked up with a glare filled with tears.

"Eh". Amelia backed away feeling threatened and then turned to run over to the swing. She sat down and swung back in forth a bit, watch Alice read under the tree. "CAN WE BE FRIENDS YET". She would yell over at Alice every five minutes.

"NO STOP TALKING YOU GIT". She would yell back with her face still in the book. Once Alice got through a chapter without a disturbance she looked up to see Amelia playing in the sand. "Hm". She thought for a second, until she felt her pigtail being ripped away from her head. "OW". She yelped and Amelia looked over to see the neighborhood bully pulling Alice's left pigtail.

"Hey nerd, give me all your money". He was a black haired teenager about three years older.

"HEY LET HER GO ASSHOLE". Amelia yelled and ran over to the bully, grabbing his arm.

"GET OFF TITS". He said and pushed both girls away. Amelia hit her ahead on impact and was trying to soothe the pain. The guy grabbed her by the hair and started yelling offensive cuss words at her. She looked about ready to cry when Alice smacked the bully with her book in the head. When he fell to the ground she hit him again and again till she knew he was unconscious. She had a bit of blood from the boys nose on her book.

"You ok Yankee". She said and Amelia tackled her.

"DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE FRIENDS". She yelled during a hug.

"F-FINE LET GO". Alice said and after a few minutes of catching her breath she stared at Amelia. "S-So-".

"Let's go to my house and dress my life size Barbies".

"A-Alright". Alice said and they held hands as they walked away from the bully. "What is a Barbie". Alice asked as Amelia forced her to skip down the block'.

"I still have that bloody book and read it often". Alice said as she walked passed Amelia with a cocky smile.

"OH YOU BRIT HE HE". Amelia said and skipped next to Alice. "You never let me braid your hair".

"Hmph". Alice said and joined Amelia in her skipping as Amelia's father walked passed them toward the hospital wing.

"ATTENTION ALL GUEST WE ARE CURRENTLY OUT OF PHONE ABILITY FOR THE LAND AND TRAVEL, WAIT TILL THE SNOW STORM STOPS PLEASE AND THANK YOU. ALSO NO MORE STREAKING HERE PLEASE". A woman said over the intercom as Mr. Jones reached the door. He opened it in the attentions to drag his son out and ended up going into shock. He walked in on Arthur leaning over with Alfred and kissing each other.

"UH- D-DAD". Alfred said as he saw his father stomping toward him. Without warning Mr. Jones punched Arthur to the ground and started beating him. "GET OFF OF HIM DAD". Alfred yelled and tried to pull him off of Arthur. There had been a loud crash when Arthur knocked over a tray and people started to gather around in the small area.

"MICHAEL GET OF THE BOY". Mrs. Jones yelled as Mr. Jones pushed his son away and continued hitting the curled up boy.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER". Cailean yelled trying to get through the crowd.

"Fucking Faggot". Mr. Jones smacked Arthur once more on the head and that was that, images of past Christmas's popped in his head.

'FAGGOT WHY NOT WEAR THIS DRESS". A Santa said holding up a slutty Christmas dress'.

Arthur forgot where he was at the moment and it only took that moment for Mr. Jones to be laying on the ground with a bloody nose. The people around stared at the breathless Arthur in some what of fear, his hand was covered in blood. Arthur was now staring at the glaring Jones and shaking in fear. He finally understood, it happened again and in front of everyone.

"Art you ok". Alfred asked and put a hand on the boys shoulder, which made him bolt out of the room.

"Oh".

"I-I'll kill that little fa-ah". Mr. Jones fell back and gripped his chest scaring everyone.

"Everyone get out now". A doctor said and rushed over to Mr. Jones. People started to back out and leave, including Alfred. Once out Alfred went searching for Arthur and found him hiding in the bathroom.

"Art". He said trying to open the stall door. "You alright". He ask worriedly and the door swung open. Arthur stood there without his make up and piercing on and tears on his face.

"D-Does that stuff really make me look like a fag".

"N-No Artie, why".

"BECAUSE EVERYONE CALLS ME A FAG". Arthur yelled at the American who was trying to calm him.

"It's because they're jealous of your uniqueness and tell you things like that to make you upset. Trust me your not a fag my dad is an ass".

"A-And your dad I punched him, how many times".

"A few but he deserved it".

"Oh god and everyone saw, I'm not a killer I'm not the bully". Arthur said and broke down.

"Your not but I have to tell you I think dad just had a heart attack from stress". Alfred now held a crying Arthur in his arms and was locked in the stall with him.

"Oh god". Arthur said and shook. "I need help".

"Nothings wrong with you, it was bound to happen. Come on let's put everything back on your face and go chat with everyone". Alfred said with a kiss on Arthur's tear stained face.

"I can't it Christmas all over again". Arthur said and then the bathroom door opened. The both of them held their breath as someone walked toward them. There was a small knock on the stall door, and the both were holding their breath.

"Alfred-San, Arthur-San are you in here". Kiku asked and both of them let their breath fall before opening the door. "Oh there you are, what's wrong your crying". He ask.

"Kiku, what happened back there I can't remember".

"Oh, you punched Mr. Jones three times and then he had a heart attack. Why was he punching you".

"He saw me and Al kissing, he punched me once, twice, and I lost it like Christmas".

"What do you mean".

"I lied when I told you those drunk Santa's stopped, I hit them with a metal pipe. Five went into comas and three died, all I did was black out".

"Oh". Kiku said and reached in his pocket for something. He pulled out a little wrapped present and handed it to Arthur. "I forgot about these, it's for both of you". He said with a smile and Alfred's head landed on Arthur's shoulder.

"That's pretty random". He said as Arthur pulled of the ribbon and Alfred opened it. Two rings sat in the box with Alfred and Arthur's name on them.

"You wear them on your middle finger as a sign of friendship, I gave some to the other already".

"Cool dude". Alfred said grabbing the one with his name on it.

"Oh no you wear the other one Alfred-San". Kiku said and showed him the one on his finger, it said Heracles.

"Oh". Alfred said and grabbed Arthur's hand, he slid the ring on his middle finger. Arthur blush a bright red and Alfred snickered. "Cute blush". He said and kissed Arthur cheek over and over.

"S-Shut up".

"Excuse me". Kiku said and walked to the door.

"Oi Kiku". Arthur called out.

"Hm". Kiku turned to the boys with a smile.

"Nice job fucking froggy up". He said with a smile and an irritated Alfred bit his neck. "OW WANKER". Arthur yelled as Kiku walked out.

Alfred ran over and locked the door before pouncing on Arthur. He kissed him up and down on the neck, then he picked Arthur and sat him on the sink. His hand wandered up Arthur's shirt and pulled closer so his head was laying against Arthur's chest.

"We should go if we want to make dinner". Arthur said and grabbed his piercings next to him.

"Alright although I'm not that hungry anymore". He said and kissed Arthur again.

"Alfred-when can we come out of this hidden romance".

"When do you want I'm ok at anytime when your ready".

"Prom". He said with a small blush.

"Alright then".

"B-But your dad saw and everything".

"Act like it wasn't real, we're just friends right".

"Yes good sir". Arthur said and climbed down off the sink and started to put the piercings back in. Alfred bent over and bit Arthur's ear. "BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR".

"Hey I like biting you is that so bad".

"Yes". Arthur said and bit Alfred nose.

"OW ALRIGHT I GET IT". He said and held his still healing nose. "Geez".

"Sorry love but that's what you deserved". Arthur said and unlocked the door, waiting for Alfred so he had some defense from the wolves. As the two walked out with the rings on their middle finger. People passed them with nervousness and took of as fast as possible.

When they reached the dining hall it was dim and Arthur realized he didn't have any make up on. He did notice, however, that the eyes were on him and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Al". Arthur whispered.

"It's alright dude".

"HEY ARTHUR~". Amelia yelled and tackled him in a hug. "COME JOIN US HE HE". She said very happily and pulled Arthur over to the table.

"Eh Amelia". Alice said as Alfred followed her.

"I want Arthur to sit by me". She said and sat down, she patted a chair next her. Arthur sat next to her and Alfred sat next to him, also next to Allister.

"You seem-happier for some reason".

"Yah I am cause of you".

"What I do".

"My dad he had a heart attack and it sent him into a coma".

"Ah".

"I have to run the business and I don't know how to do that". Mrs. Jones said next to Ms. O'Hara.

"Allison darling, if you need help Cailean could help". She said and Ms. Jones eyes lit up.

"Oh you mean like join businesses".

"Company's. We work together in this".

"That's so cool". Amelia said. "I get to see the Kirkland's more".

"Hey is it cold in here". Arthur asked with a small shiver.

"The heats been going out, I was really hoping to ski". Sadiq said with a jacket on.

"the snows getting in the heat and the vents so don't walk under them". Vash said and the food was brought out.

"It's really cold in here".

"Dude then take me jackets, heroes don need jackets". Alfred said and dropped his jacket on Arthur's shoulders.

"You have horrible tastes". Alfred let the comment slide by and dug at the food laid out in front of him.

"Mom can you get a divorce…please". Amelia asked, her dad hated having a daughter and she hated him.

"Come now, he's rude, a bastard, horrible at color cliques".

"Oh hush now, your fathers sick".

"In the head". Matthew said next to Gilbert, how just happened to have a Matthew ring on his middle finger. Matthew wore a ring with Gilbert on it and wasn't the last. Mathias and Lukas also wore the ring, Amelia and Alice, Erik and Li, Ivan and Yao, Tino and Berwald, Vash and Roderich, Antonio and Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano, etc. Francis didn't have one for 'some' reason and apparently his arms healed fast. He currently was playing footsie with Arthur across the table with a round house kick to the dick. The tables had been a group of circle tables and Francis current whereabouts were under it, clutching his balls.

"OH FOR ZE AMOUR OF EVERYZING DECENT, WHY ZER". He yelled.

"My foot slipped, oops".

"Excuse me I'm looking for someone". A female with a french accent asked a waiter who was beside the door, refilling some of the students glasses.

"Oh yes Miss. who is it".

"Francis Bonnefoy". She said quietly but even a pin could be heard dropping as a result. At this Francis sprang up and almost knocked the food off of the table.

"JEANNE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU". He yelled and ran over to the girl.

"FRANCIS ZER YOU ARE, I ZOUGHT YOY WERE ALLUDING ME".

"NEVER MOI AMOUR". He said and pulled her over to the table. She wasn't dressed like a girl and had baggy clothes on over rolled up jeans. "Zis is my Jeanne D'Arc or Joan for short, she is my childhood friend".

"Sweet another girl to join our small collection". Amelia said with a smile.

"Please to meet you". Alice said holding out her hand.

"Thank you Chéré, Francis I 'eard you got in zrouble again". Jeanne said and looked Francis up and down.

"About zat 'e 'e". Francis said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I understand, your a flirt. I'm fine with Zis as long as you don't marry someone else". She said holding up her finger. I big shiny diamond ring laid on her finger.

"Woah Francis dude your engaged". Alfred said.

"Oui, for duex years. When I get out of 'ere I'm marrying Joan".

"Then why date so many girls". Alice said with a glare.

"I am a flirt Oui".

"Your also a horny bastard". Arthur said and used Alfred as a footrest. "I need a drink". He said rubbing his head.

"Ja". Ludwig said from behind Arthur.

"WAITER GET US ALL THE BEER YOU CAN FIND". Gilbert yelled at the guy Jeanne was talking to.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ALL THE BEER". Vash yelled and slapped the back of Gilbert's head.

"KESESESES THAT DIDN'T HURT AND AWESOME ME CAN HAVE ALL THE BEER I WANT".

"SIGN ME UP FOR THAT". Mathias said standing up and with a few others.

"NIEN NIEN ALL OF SIE BEER". Vash yelled and by this Arthur already had a bottle.

"You ok Arthur you don't look fine". Alice asked while Peter and a girl hid under the tables.

"Can't be beer he's only had a bottle". Allister said as Arthur fell off his chair.

"So how much damage has my Francis done, in France he's popular in bed with anyone".

"Aw I've slept with every type of person except one, a curtain punk Brit". Once Francis said this a bottle hurled passed him, almost hitting him.

"Never, I'll make sure when I die of alcohol abuse they cremate my body". Arthur said and laid back on the ground.

"Well your lungs coul give out from smoking".

"I barely smoke anymore, to busy to get a new pack". He said with a drifting voice.

"Yo Artie you ok".

"…". Alfred, Amelia, Allister, and Alice looked down to see at Arthur while everyone else looked over at the silence. Arthur had fallen asleep on the floor, in the middle of dinnr, with Alfred's jacket acting as a blanket. Arthur had been having nightmare about Santa's chasing him.

"So what now".

"I'll take him to his room". Cailean said and threw his brother over his shoulder, then he grabbed a plate of cake. He walked out of the room with his brother hanging half off of him.

"This cake is so good". He muttered going down the hall and desposed his brother in his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 7

Arthur woke up in his room, upside down on his bed.

"Either it was Cailean, Allister, or Dylan". He said sitting up. "I was talking to everyone I must have blacked out". He said and laid down again. He turned for about five minutes, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and sat up, pissed off he started muttering any word he could. Arthur was startled when a soft banging came from his door. He looked at the  
clock with the bright red numbers. "Three AM, who comes to another's room at three AM". Arthur mumbled as he walked to his door and cautiously opened the door.

"Yo". Alfred stood in the doorway, he was shaking a little bit.

"What's wrong twit". Arthur said and Alfred rushed inside the room.

"I thought since you've been tired lately that you haven't been g-getting enough sleep. So as the h-hero I came to make sure you could sleep". Alfred said but Arthur didn't believe him. Arthur put both of his hands on Alfred's cheeks and looked concerned.

"What happened love". He said and almost immediately Alfred broke into tears. He was shaking tremendously as he launched at Arthur and locked his lips with the punk. Arthur fell back on the bed with the jock and wrapped his arms around him.

"A-Arth-thur". Alfred mumbled as he broke the kiss and cried onto Arthur's face.

"Love whats wrong, did you have a bad dream".

"I-I dreamt that my father woke up and beat you to death. It was so bloody and I had to watch him kill you". He said and curled against Arthur's chest. "I-I needed to see if you were alright".

"I'm fine love". He said and wrapped his arms around the jock so he was against his chest. "I'm sorry you had to dream that, but it's alright in right here and I won't leave that easy".

"J-Just stay with me till he does wake up, so I know your alright". Alfred said shaking and Arthur kissed his forehead. Alfred fell asleep and Arthur followed him, he slept the rest of the night very comfortable.

When he woke up the first thing he saw was a sleeping Alfred and then saw the time. It was 11 in the afternoon so he decided to shake the American awake.

"Love get up, we missed breakfast".

"WHAT". Alfred shot up and looked hurt.

"It's lunch time".

"I miss McDonalds food".

"If you keep eating that then you'll be fat and I'll never have sex with you". He whispered and Alfred tackled him.

"Aw Artie I always work out after eating".

"Hmph like that will help, get off of me".

"Nope".

"I'm hungry idiot".

"So am I". Alfred said and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Get off before I throw your fat arse out".

"NO MY DREAM". He said with tears in his eyes as he remembered well. Arthur saw this and snaked his hand up to Alfred's cheek.

"You're such a baby". He said and pulled Alfred's cheeks.

"OW OW MY FACE". He yelled and tried to take the hands off.

"GROW UP I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF".

"DOWOWOWOWOW". Alfred screamed and a knock on the door alerted them.

"ALFRED VHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ZE PUNKS ROOM". He yelled and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Arthur pulling Alfred's cheeks and yelling at him.

"LET ME SLEEP". He yelled while hurting the American he was confusing.

"OW OW OW OW".

"I SAID TO LET ME SLEEP". Arthur yelled again and Alfred finally caught on.

"OW OW IM SORRY DUDE LET MY FACE GO". He yelp and Gilbert shut the door. Arthur dropped his hands while Alfred rubbed his cheeks. "Ow that actually hurt". He mutter and Arthur removed his hand, kissing it in place.

"Sorry Love I had to think fast".

"I understand but ow, let's go get lunch". Alfred yanked him up and pulled him out the door. "AH". Arthur gasped and in a few second they were at the dining room.

"TWIT I WAS GOING TO SHOWER, YOU KNOW".

"Do that after lunch".

"DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A GOOD THRASHING".

"A what". Alfred said and Arthur stomped off muttering about cleanliness. Alfred shrugged his shoulders and walked into the dining room not noticing a Frenchman sneaking out. Francis locked the door after Alfred entered.

"He He". He chuckled and walked after the Brit who was not aware of him. While Arthur was in the shower Francis waited and waited for the punk. He memorized the way the room was dressed up, what it was dressed in, and the guitar in the corner. This made him even closer to the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets as he waited for the punk to step out. The water stopped running and he laid down in his "sexy" pose. The rose in his mouth, and his shirt opened as the door unlocked. Arthur opened the door with one hand and the other dabbing a towel on his wet hair. He had only his leather pants on at the time and was about to open his dresser drawer when he noticed the Frenchman on his bed,

"THE BLOODY HELL, GET OUT FROGGY BEFORE I WHIP YOUR ASS WITH A SAW".

"Aw but you can't do anything". He said and stood up. "Usually you 'ave Alfred fight your battles, sometimes I wonder if you are cheating on me with 'im".

"One we are not together, two how can I be cheating on you we aren't a couple thing". Arthur said and backed into the wall. "Three I don't need him to fight my fights, GET OUT". He said and Francis slammed himself against Arthur.

"I bet you taste good". He said and stuck his tongue down Arthur's throat.

"MPH". Arthur said and struggled to get away, but he was pinned in by Francis leg. Arthur was scared at this point, he wanted someone to help, he didn't care who's. Then the tongue was pulled out giving Arthur some hope, this was a mistake as a tongue wandered from his neck to his chest. Arthur had tears of fear in his eyes and shook at the thought of the frog actually raping him. Arthur got enough strength to push Francis away, but instead his head hit the wall hard. He slid down the wall and fell unconscious, Francis smile got even wider. He slid with Arthur and was reaching for Arthur's pants when a hand stopped him.

"Francis stop".

"Oh Joan". He said and looked at the girl next to him.

"Just stop it, can't you tell 'e really doesn't want to sleep with you. I'm serious, plus I don't zink it's legal to rape someone 'ere". She said and Francis' hand moved away.

"Fine".

"Now I'm going to go unlock zee door and you'll wait till 'e wakes up". She said and left after wrapping a blanket around Arthur. Francis picked Arthur up and laid him on the bed as the door slammed open. Alfred was standing in the doorway with a glare and out of breath, then he spotted Arthur.

"What did you do to Arthur".

"Nothing 'e pushed me away and 'it 'is 'ead, Joan stopped me from doing anyzing else".

"Ow". Arthur muttered as he opened his eyes and Alfred jumped over immediately.

"Art you alright, he didn't do anything right". He asked and helped Arthur sit up.

"My head, Alfred what happened".

"Frenchie here tried to rape you and you hit your head do you feel fine".

"Y-Yah what time is it".

"One in the afternoon".

"Ugh when I get my hands around his neck". He said and noticed the empty chair . "Who".

"Frenchie waited by, then he took off when you woke up". He said with a smile.

"How's your neck from the other time".

"It's ok".

"Ve~ what happened". Feliciano asked walking into the room.

"Froggy".

"Ve~ Francis, I like big brother Francis but he goes too far".

"Big brother". Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"EH Francis was around me when I was a bambino so I grew up with him around Ve~".

"I am so sorry". Arthur said with wide eyes.

"For what". Feliciano asked with a chuckle. "Hey are you two dating as well". This question made the twos mouths fall open. "Ve~ you're so close and it's totally shizzy if so, Ve~ tell me I want to know please. I promise not to tell, I'm dating Ludwig though I can't tell anyone…oops". Feliciano covered his mouth. "Ve~ he's going to be mad, but I want to know. I can keep a secret ok and others Ve~".

"W-We don't know what your talking about". Alfred said.

"Ve~ please Kiku and Heracles told me, I like having close friends".

"We aren't gay, we're catching up that's the only reason we are around each other". Alfred said as Arthur stared in shock, this Italian was smarter than he led on.

"Ve~ really, I thought we could make pasta and become great friends". Feliciano sniffed and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"EH". Arthur wasn't good with Italian's especially crying Italians.

"Art". Alfred said and looked back at the punk.

"You're friend with Kiku right".

"Oh YAH WE'RE BEST FRIENDS".

"Then I'll tell you that we are dating".

"ART".

"VE~ REALLY YOU TRUST ME".

"Any friend of Kiku's must be trust able".

"HURRAY THANK YOU I WON'T TELL ANYONE". He said shaking Alfred's hand. "Ve~ come eat some pasta with me".

"Fuck yes I'm hungry I missed breakfast and lunch". Arthur said and zoomed over to the dresser. He grabbed his sex pistols shirt that had various holes in it. "By the way has the phones started working or even the laptops.

"Nope".

"FELI WHERE ARE YOU".

"OH THATS LUDWIG COME ON GUYS". Feliciano yelled, grabbing their arms and pulling them out of the room. "PASTA". He yelled and sprinted passed everyone with the two.

"HOW COME YOU DON'T RUN LIKE ZIS IN GYM YOU DUMMKOFT, GET BACK HERE FELI". Ludwig yelled and chased after him.

"PASTA~".

"I CAN'T RUN THIS FAST YOU ITALIAN GIT". Arthur yelled as he was being pulled down the hallway, his asthma was starting up in his chest. "S-STOP". He coughed out and Feliciano stopped, making the rest fall over him. Arthur breathed in and out slowly.

"You alright dude". Alfred said and patted Arthur's back.

"Y-Yes you twit, go grab my inhaler on the dresser". Arthur said and Alfred took off while Feliciano and Ludwig watched Arthur.

"Feli Zis is vhy vhen I say slow down I mean it". Ludwig said.

"Ve~sorry".

"I-It's not t-the lads fault".

"Arthur". Dylan said worriedly at his brother and kneeled down to him. "I can see asthma's a bitch".

"T-Tell me abo-about it". Arthur said as Alfred brought the inhaler from his room.

"Here Art". Alfred handed the inhaler over and waited for him to get better. After Arthur breathed in the medicine he started to calm down. "Better".

"Yes, I'm going to go throw up, I'll catch up in a bit". Arthur said and ran off to the nearest trash can.

"Oh". Dylan returned to his big brothers room and the other two walked off while Alfred chased after Arthur.

"Art". Alfred said and patted Arthur on the back. "Artie you alright".

"Yah, but I'm seriously hungry".

"I thought you were British".

"HUNGRY NOT HUNGARY TWIT". Arthur yelled then he started hearing moans from down the hallway, so being the mature adults they are they decide to check it out. They turned the corner to see Lovino and Antonio with his back to him. They were having a wild make out session with lots of biting. Alfred pulled Arthur away, far away from them and with a smirk he said.

"Told ya".

"Schools a gay community". Arthur said with a chuckle.

"You bet, but everyone is to afraid to come out because of bullying".

"Berwald and Tino weren't scared". Arthur said as the two walked into the dining room, the lights turned off. "The bloody hell is the lights doing off". He said and the lights flipped on.

"MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS". Everyone yelled in Santa costumes. Alfred and Arthur stared in disbelief, Alfred started to laugh at them. Arthur on the other hand got so shocked that he fainted right on the spot. "EH IT HAD THE WRONG EFFECT". Someone yelled as Alfred check on his multi hair colored boyfriend.

"Yo Artie can you hear me, Arthur".

"Ugh". Arthur moaned while everyone gathered around him. "B-Bloody hell". He said as a new person walked into the room.

"Well look at this, it's the bastard himself". A male voice said and Arthur looked up with a glare, which faded when he saw the guy.

"Thomas-you sorry son of a bitch". Arthur said with a smile at the other British punk he knew well.

"No foundations, you really should wear some old chap". He said and helped Arthur up.


	8. Chapter 8

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 8

"Arthur who's he". Alfred asked a little protectively.

"Oh how rude of me, this is Thomas Johnson. Thomas is my friend from England".

"You see this bastard here, I made him look this cool". He said and nudged Arthur's arm.

"What". Alfred said getting a little closer.

"Punk dumb fuck". Thomas said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh your Arthur-sans friend". Kiku said and the three boys walked up to them.

"Yes sir, you chaps his friends as well by the way nice spikes". The five chatted while Alfred glared at Thomas.

"Thank you". Kiku patted the spikes on his black Santa costume.

"So how good of friends are you". Alfred said after a while of silence.

"All the way back to elementary school". He said proudly while Arthur smiled. "Who are you".

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones I'm Art's friend too".

"Pffft, Art what a fuckin baby nickname".

"Arthur likes it right". Alfred said and Arthur crossed his arms with a stern look. "Right". Alfred shrank away from them and over to Gilbert. "Why are you dressed like that".

"We forgot secret Santa the last night, we dress like this to celebrate". Ivan said and held up a bag of presents. "Let's start I'm sure your hungry". He smiled at Arthur who just shivered.

"The Dark ones present". Dmitry said and looked at the ceiling.

"No No that's a shadow". Kiku said but Dmitry shook his head.

"He's here waiting". He shuffled next to Alice, she wore a long Santa dress and reindeer antlers.

"That's the usual Dm". Arthur explained to Thomas.

"First ones for Amelia". Ivan said and threw the present to her.

"Kiku aru". Yao said giving his "brother" his present.

"Alice". They kept yelling out till everyone except Thomas got a present and opened them. Amelia was currently staring at an easy bake oven someone had bought as a joke.

"I wonder if I can make a cheeseburger with this". She said finally and Alice patted her friend on the head.

"It's an oven not a stove love". She said but Amelia just stared at it.

"I want cake".

"I SECOND THAT". Cailean yelled from across the room.

"Dinner first". Eily said.

"Sweets later". Alison, Mrs. Jones, finished.

"AW". The two let out, Amelia had a chefs hat on already.

Alfred had gotten an autographed football, Amelia had gotten a make up set with various fast food tastes. Arthur had gotten some new clothes, Alice was the one that had received the easy bake oven and then a real present from Dmitry. Lukas got a noose so he was currently running after Mathias, Dmitry got a cloak, Kiku got a Japanese book involving two men and another with tentacles. Gilbert got pancake mix wrapped in an I'm Awesome shirt, Mathew got a little birdy with a note around it. It said its name was Mattweet, Yao was currently MIA along with Ivan, Alfred was glaring at Thomas, Thomas was chatting with Arthur, Arthur was smiling and laughing. The party was so busy no one noticed neither Arthur and Alfred leaving.

Arthur was chuckling on his way to his room, until Alfred caught up with him.

"Yo Artie".

"What Alfie". He said aggressively, that wasn't normal for Arthur anymore and it upset Alfred.

"Well we didn't get to hang at the party so let's chat a bit".

"About what my boy glaring at my friend". He opened the door and walked in followed by Alfred, shutting the door on the way in.

"Well you seem really close".

"Well duh we're best friends".

"It doesn't seem like it". Arthur turned swiftly around and glared at Alfred.

"What does that mean, are you jealous of Thomas".

"I'm just saying your too close to be just friends, I thought you were loyal to only one person". He said and held up Arthur's hand to show the ring with Alfred's name on it.

"He's just a friend and nothing more". Arthur said with a pure glare.

"No he's gay I know by the way he was staring at you".

"I'm not going to listen to this crap".

"No that freak is trying to take you-". Without warning Arthur pushed Alfred into the mirror behind him.

"Get out stupid fucking jock". Arthur said and pushed the bleeding Alfred out of his room. After slamming his door Arthur marched over to his bed and flopped down. A few seconds the door opened to Thomas.

"Hey heard the giant glass shatter, you beat the hell out of that damn jock". He said shutting and locking the door. "Your lock door rule". He said and walked over to Arthur on the bed. "I'll put on some music so we can talk about the usual".

"Alright". Arthur said as Thomas flipped through his iPod.

Meanwhile Alfred was in the hospital wing getting glass out of his head, next to his coma induced father. The nurse was currently picking the glass out with tweezers and stitches on the deeper ones.

"I'll be right back alright".

"K". Is all Alfred could say in between his headache and broken heart. She walked off and his view went to his father laying across from him. "I guess you're right old man, I can never keep anything too long. I screwed up with Arthur and now he hates me, maybe I was a screw up after all".

"You give up to easily that's your problem".

"Ah". Alfred looked up to see his dads eyes open.

"You're a child who doesn't try hard enough to win, this is why you can't keep anything. You expect everything to be handed to you and go your way, if you keep thinking that you'll never grow up to be successful". His dad now sat up with his arms crossed. "That boys got an amazing punch, my jaw still hurts".

"You provoked him, you had not right to hit him".

"He kissed you".

"We kissed each other dad, he's my boyfriend and I don't care what you say". Mr. Jones nodded and smiled a bit.

"There you go, fighting for something. I'm guessing you didn't tell your mother".

"Nope only a couple if people know, it's a secret of ours".

"Than I'll respect that wish of yours, as long as you don't tell your mom of that affair a few years back".

"Deal old man". Alfred said as the nurse came back.

"Oh Mr. Jones your awake, I'll go tell the doctors and here's some pain pills Young Mr. Jones".

"Hm thanks, bye dad I'm going to talk to Arthur". Alfred grabbed his medicine and ran out the door.

"Thats my boy". Mr. Jones said as the nurse and the doctor came into the room.

Back to Alfred walking down the hall he hummed a bit from happiness, he was going to apologize to Arthur and fight for him against Thomas. Though he chickened out and passed the door, he went to his room down the hall instead. When he reached his room he realized the door was open, he usually closes his door. He carefully opened it to the lights off, since none of the rooms had windows and the lights were off it was pretty dark. He shut the door and flipped the lights on to see Arthur sleeping on his bed.

"Oh, Uh". Alfred was nervous. 'Uh what do I say'. He kneeled down next to the bed so he could see Arthur's face. "Artie, Artie". He said and tugged a piece of Arthur's hair.

"Hm". He let out and opened his eyes. "Oh Alfred". He sat up and smiled at the boy. "Hows your head".

"It's ok, I have a few stitches". He said and tried to rub the back of his head, but flinched.

"Sorry". Arthur said with a said pale face. Alfred wanted to be closer to him so he climbed on the bed, and bit the brits ear. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and sniffed his intoxicating scent.

"I love you Art". He said and Arthur broke down into tears scaring Alfred. "Arthur".

"I-I'm s-s-sorry A-Alfred-d". He whimpered.

"I told you I was fine".

"N-No not t-that". He held up his ring hand to show Alfred's name ring. "I-I wasn't l-loyal and you were right Thomas was gay". That was when Alfred noticed the lipstick and hickeys on Arthur's neck and mouth.

"Did he attack you".

"K-Kind of".

'"I'll put on some music so we can talk about the usual".

"Alright". Arthur said as Thomas flipped through his iPod. Finally settling on a certain song, Thomas turned around to Arthur.

"So what's wrong".

"Alfred, he accuses me of things that are not true, calls you a freak while at it".

"Why does it matter what he thinks he's the Jock ass".

"Because we're in a secret relationship". Arthur said with a blush and stared at his wide eyed friend.

"Huh I see, your secrets safe with me". He said with a wink.

"T-Thanks, he just made me so mad saying I wasn't loyal and shit. I more loyal than he'll ever be".

"I see he's a hard ass…you remember this song right, when we first met". He stated out of the blue and turned the volume up, then sat in front of Arthur on the bed.

"Hm yes, you were blaring it so loud that the park people yelled at you". He said with a chuckle.

"Bloody Hell that's was funny and then you walked over. Ya said you like the song and we flipped threw the songs for the rest of the day". He said and chuckled.

"It was a damn good song, very unique".

"Kind of like you Arthur". Thomas said and turned around so he was facing Arthur. "Your unique in so many ways".

"You were also and did not fit in the scenery I was painting". Thomas inched closer to Arthur.

"How about this song". He said and flipped to another aggressive song.

"When you blew up that guys car, you stalked him after he honked at you and waited to torch his car".

"Yes, instead it went sky high".

"Yes, it did". Arthur said and both looked into each others eyes. They both leaned forward and locked lips, in seconds Arthur was on his back and getting kissed up and down the neck. He moaned when Thomas bit his neck and pulled him back up to kiss him. Thomas stuck his tongue in Arthur's mouth and fought him for dominance, he eventually won. He only broke the kiss to take off Arthur's shirt and started to kiss down his abdomen. Arthur loud moans were drowned out by the louder music. Thomas dragged his tongue from Arthur's jaw line to his stomach. He started to stick his hands down Arthur skin tight, holy jeans when images flashed in Arthur's head.

'I thought you were loyal to only one person"'. Alfred repeatedly said in his head until he pushed Thomas away.

"Oh Arthur". He was surprised by this since they had made it this far.

"I'm sorry Thomas, but I'm loyal to Alfred now I can't betray that". He said and grabbed his shirt off the ground. "I need to go apologize to him, also stay away from Francis he's after a British punk".

"Hm-I'll keep that in mind, can I use the shower".

"Go ahead". And with that Arthur was out of the room and running to Alfred's room'.

"That's all that happened, I'm still pure for you". Arthur said still in tears. Alfred swallowed all his rage for Thomas and kissed Arthur's forehead.

"It's fine, nothing major happened and I'd never hate you remember".

"Aw yes". He said and Alfred smiled like an idiot. "You know we've slept more on this trip than anything".

"Well it's snowing roughly out there".

"I know it sucks I was hoping to ski, but at least I got to hangout with you and play with your brothers. Oh yah that reminds me I have something to give you, close your eyes". Alfred dug through his drawer as Arthur closed his eyes for what seemed like ever.  
He adventually felt some activity around his neck, Alfred was wrapping something around his neck.

"Alfred".

"Shuu no peaking". Alfred said rearranging whatever was around his neck. "Alright open". Arthur did just that and immediately looked down at his neck. He was wearing his favorite scarf and no blood. " I got all of it out and I think you'll need it to hide the hickeys". He said as Arthur looked at it and his finger hit something not fabric. He opened the folded bandanna to see a dark gray metal skull with rubies for eyes. Arthur stared at the pin for a while and looked up to see Alfred smiling sweetly at him.

"This is amazing where did you get it".

"You remember when I said I had basketball practice right before break, I lied and went to the mall looking for gifts". Alfred smiled with shut eyes and his pointer finger up in front of him. Suddenly Arthur hugged him and he welcomed the warm touch.

"ATTENTION GUEST THE SNOW STORM HAS ENDED AND THE TRUCKS ARE CLEARING THE EXTRA SNOW, SKIING STARTS AT EIGHT A.M. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE SKIES THEN COME TO THE STORE IN THE BUILDING NEXT DOOR, THANK YOU". Lili's voice said over the intercom and cheers were heard from down the halls.

*HETALIA*

"GUYS PANCAKES". Matthew yelled from the kitchen, he had decided to make an official Canadian breakfast for everyone. Matthew had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, it's rare to see gym with one outside gym class.

"SWEET MATTIE". Gilbert popped in, he was one of many students eating his cooking since the adults all went to ski before the students. Gilbert in fact liked this hair style of Matthew's, he actually told Matthew of his good qualities.

"Hi Gil". He said and took the first batch out into the dining room.

"Hey Mattie, your hairstyle rocks dude".

"Thanks". Matthew blushed a bit and had high hopes of Gilbert coming back to help him.

"I'm going to bug Elizaveta and Roddy". All hopes crashed down as Gilbert left cackling.

"Asshole".

"Hello". A voice said from behind Matthew scaring him, he turned swiftly to see Cailean.

"Oh god". Matthew said and let out the breath stuck in his throat.

"Sorry, scared ya didn't I".

"Yes". Matthew said and turned back around.

"Ya need any help, I'm not Canadian but I'm a mean cook". This surprised Matthew and he turned around with a small smile.

"I'd love some, thank you". He said and Cailean put his hair in a ponytail.

"Your Alfred boys baby brother right".

"Yes I'm-".

"Matthew I know, nice hairstyle you should wear it like that". He said and started mixing the basics into a green bowl. "You know it would be funny to put green dye in the batter, then everyone won't eat them and we can eat all the pancakes we want".

"Oh that sounds really fun, I wish I had green dye".

"You can borrow mine". Matthew looked over and watched him pull green dye from his sleeve. "It might be weird since I'm Irish that I like green, but it's a lucky color".

"Damn straight". Matthew said and started the blender, but placed it wrong and got batter on him. "DAMN IT". He yelled and slide to the ground.

"Hey". Cailean kneeled down to check on Matthew who was positively upset. "Are you alright lad".

"I think my boyfriends going to leave me". He said and curled up.

"Oh-Boy troubles, want to talk about it". He said and sat next to Matthew.

"It's damn Gilbert and that Elizaveta girl, I see him with her always I don't even get kissed on the cheek anymore let alone the lips".

"I see-personally from one gay male to another, don't let him push you aside. Make yourself noticed in his eyes".

"I don't know how to do that". Matthew said and then felt Caileans tongue going up his cheek. "W-WHAT".

"Pancake batter". He said with a smile and like Matthew's face again.

"Your like a cat, hey that tickles".

"HEY MATTIE". Gilbert yelled and broke through the door, immediately saw the scene.

"Oh".

"VHAT SIE HELL, GET AVAY FROM MATTIE". He yelled and pulled Matthew off the ground.

"GIL". He yelled but was silenced by how close he was to Gilbert. He could hear how fast Gilbert's hearts was racing, it was an incredible pace that Matthew was scared he was having a hearts attack.

"We were only talking".

"YOU WERE LICKING HIS CHEEK".

"He had cake batter why you jealous, god I'd be worried".

"Vhat". Gilbert and Matthew said I'm confusion.

"Yes aren't you worried that this gorgeous boy will be taken away, I for one wouldn't mind taking him to Ireland and back".

"AH". Matthew and Gilbert gasped and the hold got tighter.

"Vhat do you mean".

"Have you been paying attention, I'm saying I'll fuck this kid straight".

"WHAT".

"EEP". Matthew latched tightly onto Gilbert's shirt.

"Imagine what others would do, he's just that hot". Cailean said and Gilbert turned, dragging Matthew out of the room. Matthew looked back to see Cailean give him a thumbs up and Matthew smiled softly at him.

"Gil where are we going".

"I'm telling everyone that your mine".

"EH b-but, why you wanted to keep it a secret".

"Cause your too awesome to have anyone else's body on yours except mine, and because I kind of love you remember".

"B-But Gil, my dads up. He'll find out and everything".

"Vhy does that matter, you have me forever Awesome me".

"Your the only reason I have any self esteem, but recently I've only seen you with Elizaveta".

"Matthew Williams I am gay, and she is a childhood friend". He said and hugged Matthew. "This ponytail is so awesomely hot on you". He said and brushed his lips against Matthews.

"Your lucky I love you". Matthew said with tears in his eyes before kissing Gilbert. They touched their lips gently together and work in a fashion that excited them beyond any measures before, and hands began to wander. Matthew's hand grabbed Gilbert's hair and yanked it.

"YOW".

"But I won't let you get a reward for doing that, I've got to go finish breakfast". Matthew said and strutted off to the kitchen leaving a smiling Gilbert behind.

"God I love you". He whispered and walked to the dinning room cackling.

-SEXY AUTHOR'S NOTE-

I HAVE DECIDED I'M GOING TO MAKE A DETECTIVES STORY AND IM HOLDING A CONTEST.

2 WINNERS WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK

GIVE ME THE BEST SCEND YOU WANNA SEE AND I'LL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEAK


	9. Chapter 9

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 9

"OH MY GOODNESS THESE PANCAKES ARE AMAZING". Feliciano yelled and shoved more down his throat. "MR. MATTHEW AND MR. CAILEAN ARE AMAZING COOKS".

"Vhy are you eating green pancakes". Ludwig asked the silly Italian boy.

"I must refrain from eating green things, too weird". Kiku said with hands folded on his lap.

"Dude I don't even eat things that are green, ART WHY ARE YOU".

"Cailean cooked these he probably had green food dye, I'm use to this when it comes to cake".

"I didn't do anything, I forgot the green dye at home".

"I'll wait till lunch". Alfred said sitting between Arthur and Thomas. On the other side of Alfred sat Katyusha and she had her arms wrapped around his arm. Arthur noticed this and was getting jealous. This wasn't the only girl that hung on Alfred's arm hoping he would date them.

"So, Michael how do you feel". Alison asked nervously.

"Fine". He grunted and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's…good".

"Hey Allister let's go ski after this". Dylan said and got a direct response.

"Alright lad, if you fall I'm not helping". He said and rustled Dylan's hair as the boy ate his pancakes.

"HEY".

"Boys not at the table". Eily said and went back to talking with Alison. "I actually want to go outside and go on the ski lift, I have never visited Switzerland".

"Great then we can go together and watch the others have fun from above". Alison stated and the two woman basically jumped up and down.

"Mums". Alice said as an arm landed on her shoulder. "Oh". She turned to see Dmitry with his hood down, but he didn't say anything.

"DONE". Cailean yelled and ran out of the room while Eily clapped.

"The appetite of an Irish man". She said and everyone not eating dismissed themselves. Alfred and Gilbert stayed be behind waiting for their boyfriends while everyone else wondered. Thomas stayed behind as we'll and chatted with Arthur, Alfred was alright with that as long as no flirting happened. Allister and Dylan were the last of the others to walk out, Allister still rustling his little brothers hair. They went to put on warmer clothes for skiing, Dylan just kept chatting to a non interested Allister as he looked through his drawer.

"It's already hot enough in here without all these clothes right Alli". He said turning with a heat blush, which made Allister bring up memories. He stuck his hand out and stroked his brothers face before putting a kiss on his cheek. "Alli". He said and flinched when Allister tugged his curl type thing.

"Don't think I forgot your weak spot". He said and yanked it again, this time Dylan opened his eyes. "Oh". Allister saw his brothers begging face with its new type of blush on it.

"Don't stop". He said and moved up so his lips were against Allister's. Allister led his brother to his bed and led him down on it. He kept his knees on each side of Dylan while he took off his own shirt while Dylan tried to take off his sweater.

"So you actually caught his car on fire". Arthur asked as they sat waiting for their ski's to be given to them.

"Are you kidding I'm not a pity arsonist, I don't enjoy catching things on fire. I blew the whole damn thing to bits".

"Wow that's amazing, I hated him anyway".

"Yah my dad is a bastard".

"Here you go sirs". The woman said and handed the three pairs of ski's to the three males.

"So how do you ski". Arthur asked and both males stopped in front of him.

"You can't ski Art".

"I can teach you". Thomas offered and both of them held their hands out to him.

'Am I some kind of gay magnet. Alfred, Francis, then Thomas'. His eye twitched as he stared at the two glaring back and forth. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he turned to see a pisses off Lukas.

"We need to talk, all of us". He said and dragged Arthur off.

"Lukas what's wrong".

"We just need to talk". He said and led Arthur back to his room.

"Oh". He let out a gasp when opening the door and saw Kiku and Dmitry on his bed. "What's wrong guys". He asked and Lukas curled up in his hoodie.

"It's so boring here, we don't like being surrounded by everyone".

"Oh". 'They reverted'.

"We also got in a couple fights". They said and that's when Arthur saw the bruises on Lukas.

"Who hit you".

"Mathias".

"I'm positive we got in a fight and he punched me a few time".

"We miss our ord rife styre". Kiku stated.

"But Heracles". Arthur migrated toward the boys on the bed.

"He never stops arguing with Sadiq and onry tarks about cats. He said he rikes cats better than me".

"Oh".

"Alice called me bland and we started yelling back and forth. I don't think she likes me anymore". Dmitry said sadly curled up next to the Brit.

"I see, so Mathias punched you".

"Yes".

"How many times".

"At least five".

"Alright and Heracles says cats are more important than you".

"Hai". Kiku nodded.

"And I need to talk to Alice". Arthur said and with the last nod he rose.

"Alright then". He said and opened the door. The three followed him as he walked out of the room and to where ever.

"MATHIAS". Arthur yelled as he walked over to the basically pissed guy.

"WHAT". Behind turned and a fist hit his face. A small invisible smile formed on Lukas' face.

"LEAVE LUKAS ALONE". He yelled as Mathias collected what happened.

"You fucking hit me YOU FREAK". Mathias launched at Arthur and the Brit moved out I the way.

"I think he's drunk". Lukas stated as he looked at the wobbling guy.

"I'LL RIP ALL THOSE PIERCINGS OUT". He grabbed Arthur's arm and swung him into the glass mirror. The glass shattering alerted not only the Brit and American down the hall, but anyone close enough to hear it.

"Bloody fuck was that". Thomas said as the two ran down the hall.

"MATHIAS WHAT THE HELL, YOU'VE DRANK FAR TOO MANY". Lukas shouted and kneeled next to the bleeding Brit.

"ARTHUR". Alfred turned the corner and instantly the American charged the Dane. They crashed to the ground in a mess as Alfred punched his friend.

"JONES STOP". Arthur yelled as Lukas pulled him off his boyfriend.

"WHAT THE HELL ARTHUR KEEP HIM ON A CHAIN". Lukas yelled at the Brit who was getting pissed as well.

"LUKAS SAN DON'T YERR AND ARTHUR SAN YOUR ARMS BREEDING REARRY BAD. I'RR BANDAGE IT FOR YOU". Kiku pulled on Arthur's good arm but ended up getting pushed to the ground. Arthur took off without a word and a few seconds later a door slammed.

"He's mad". Thomas said from the corner. "Don't mess with him for a bit". He strolled off to go god knows where and Mathias was taken to the hospital wing by the boys. This time Alfred chose to stay away and let the Brit cool off, little did he know the Brit was waiting for him. He ended up nodding off into another nightmare. He dreamt of his father screaming at him, well it was a dreamt memory.

'"YOU FUCKIN HEATHEN". He slapped Arthur once. "EMBARRASSMENT TO THIS FAMILY". He smacked him again. "I'D RATHER DEAD YOU BUM". He struck a third time and Arthur fell. He laid on the ground to scared to move hearing his father heavy breathing above him. He was crying and wondering where his brothers were, why they weren't helping him. The reason he was getting slapped around was because his dad lost a deal. "EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT YOU FAG". Arthur curled up in a ball as his father kicked him over and over. "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A SINGLE FRIEND TO HELP YOU YOUR USELESS SO JUST GET A KNIFE AND DIE".'

Arthur sprung wake and looked around panicked after curling up in fear. He saw nothing but his alarm clocks glow in the pure dark room. He didn't hide the tears he had and he used his phone light to find the light switch. He flipped the lights on and looked at the time, four in the morning. He finally had it with the dreams and the friends so he dug through his dresser drawer until he found what he needed. He pulled out a letter opener and decided to run the bath water on pure hot water.

"HEY PASS ME A SLICE OF THAT CAKE". Cailean yelled at the end of the table. Even this early the Christmas Party was still going and didn't look close to stopping.

"Alright dear". Eily smiled peacefully.

"I seriously got wasted earlier octant remember anything". Mathias said to Lukas who felt a bit guilty.

"Yes you pushed Arthur San into the grass mirror, I haven't seen him since then". Kiku looked worriedly at his friends.

"Me neither after I short of yelled at him". Lukas glared to himself while people looked around.

"I think he's in his room, and he hasn't come out". Thomas said with folded arms.

"I'll go get him mummy". Alice stood up an skipped off happily with her jingle bells jingling.

"Bless her heart". Allison said before shoving a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open slay". She sang down the hallway and reached her brothers room. "ARTHUR OPEN UP SILLY HEAD". She twisted the knob expecting it to be locked but was surprised to find it unlocked. "ARTHUR ARE YOU HERE". She looked around and saw the room was empty before checking the closet. She opened the walk in closet and saw no one so she check under the bed. That his when she heard the water running and walked to the bathroom door. "ARTHUR WHY ARE YOU TAKING A BATH THIS EARLY-". She waited for an answer and when none came she opened the door slowly. "Arthur you better not have fallen asle-". She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her brothers unnatural pale skin and the bloody bath water. "Eh-". She backed away a bit before collapsing on her knees in tears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Alice screams echoed loudly through the whole hotel scaring the others. "ALLISTER…CAILEAN…DYLAN". She yelled and the brothers were out the door in seconds. Her wailing was heard from down the hall as the brothers got closer to the room. They ripped open the door even more and saw their sister on the ground crying her eyes out.

"ALLIE WHAT'S WRONG". Cailean yelled as he kneeled down and shook her by the shoulders.

"OH MY GOD". Dylan gasped and pointed to the bathtub with tears in his eyes. "A-Arthur". He immediately turned and tackled his sister in a hug. He cried silently as Allister saw his brother in the bathroom. He and Cailean picked him up and carried him out. Cailean disappeared back into the bathroom only to return with two white towels and gauss. He and Allister wrapped their brothers wrists while the youngest two cried their eyes out.

"Allister say with Arthur while I go get a doctor, Dylan you and Alice go tell mum and calm down". Cailean ordered and ran off.

"C-Come on Al-lie". Dylan said and led his sister out by his hands on her shoulders. His arm extended behind her back and she shook tremendously, only being able to see the slits. They managed to make it to the dinning room with out a break down, but by then both we're shaking. Dylan never let Alice go even as they entered the room to worried people.

"DYLAN ALICE WHAT'S WRONG". Eily stood up freaking out at both of their states.

"Alice what happened". Amelia ran over to her friend with her older brother.

"I-Is everyone alright". Emily insisted, the two scaring her now.

"MUMMY" They both broke down into tears and collapsed to the ground. Everyone was surprised because they had never seen these two like this. "A-ARTHUR". They yelled and Alfred got even more worried.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED",

"AMIGOS". Antonio stood up with mostly everyone. Lukas, Dmitry, and Kiku stood up shaking themselves.

"Alice, Dylan tell mummy what happened". Eily placed her hands on her children's shoulders.

"H-He". Alice began to say but ended up bawling even more. Dmitry walked over and hugged his girlfriend in a comforting way. She whispered the rest in his shoulder even he had trouble translating.

"WHAT ARTHUR DO". Alfred and Thomas yelled and Dylan pointed to the door.

"HE - K-KNIFE - BLOOD - WATER - WRIST". Was all he could make out but Alfred knew what all those added up too.

"A-Are you saying Arthur slit his wrist". The two shook their heads up and down and broke out again. Eily ended up passing out from shock and hysterics. Alfred's whole world came crashing down in a second and he even fell down in tears.

"A-Art". He whispered and was hugged by Alice.

"C-Cailean got a doctor hopefully".

"Don't worry lad that cake eater got one and Arthur's in medical treatment". Allister walked in shaking himself and sat down next to his brother. "Dylan". He let his brother cry on him for the longest time. A good hour later their mother woke up and did her share of crying. She stopped when Cailean walked in.

"Well". She asked and he only looked down in sadness.

I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP SO PLEASE LOOK BELOW AND PICK WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER.

Arthur and Alfred come out as a couple.

Or

We hear some back story's of different couples and how they became

THE SOONER YOU READ THE EARLIER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR CHAPTERS COME OUT


	10. Chapter 10

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 10

"Cailean what happened, is Arthur d-dead". Eily asked her son.

"No he didn't loose a lot of blood".

"Why did he". Alice softly said getting other attention. "Why'd he cut himself". She was curled up against the wall now with a bottle of beer herself.

"Alice drinking that won't make anything better". Cailean kneeled down to his almost drunk sister. Dylan was still curled up in Allister's hug.

"The day before Christas Eve, why". Amelia sat next to Alfred and Matthew against the wall, across from Alice.

"Was it because I got mad at him". Lukas asked Kiku as he was curled up.

"I don't think so".

"I'm going to go check Arthur's condition". Cailean strolled out and after a few seconds of waiting Alfred ran to catch up. Once he did he spooked the brother.

"I'm coming with".

"Alright that's fine Jones".

"So how badly was he cut".

"It was gruesome, we haven't emptied the bath yet". He pointed out Arthur's room as they walked straight.

"No thanks I just want to see Arthur". He looked to the side depressingly while Cailean studied him.

"Your pretty close to my brother".

"He's my best friend, he's like really my best friend. It's horrible, I should have check on him after he was thrown into the mirror". Cailean stopped making Alfred mimic him. Cailean put his hand on Alfred's back and patted it.

"It's not your fault I know that much".

"How do you know".

"Because I know how much he loves you". Alfred froze in place and shook a bit. He tried to open his mouth to say something but Cailean stopped him. "Don't lie to me, I know a lot about Arthur. I know he's a virgin and is going to stay that way right. Because if not Allister's the least of your problems, nod if you understand". Alfred did just that. "Good lets go see if he awake".

The two resumed walking down the hallway silently and worried.

"Listen I'm not saying to stay away from my brother I'm say keep away from his 'vital regions', alright".

"Trust me only Arthur tells me when he's ready".

"So your like his pet".

"No I respect his wishes".

"Hm by the way your brothers super cool, and best pancakes ever".

"I know right…is this it". Alfred said stopping in front of a door.

"Yes it is lad". He said and a nurse came out.

"Oh hello sirs are you looking for Kirkland".

"Yes is he awake".

"Um no but you can visit him". She opened the door and let the boys in. The two walked in to see Arthur laying in the hospital bed wearing his own clothes. Alfred got closer and Arthur flinched over and over. Arthur's eyes swung open and he immediately started freaking out.

"Oh". Alfred ran over and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. "Arthur calm down". He looked up at Alfred and instantly felt safe. "How are you feeling".

"A-Alright".

"God you scared me". He said and kissed Arthur without warning. After the brief kiss he hugged the other male who couldn't hug back because of his restraints. He still tried to move so he could hug Alfred back. With closed eyes he struggled and suddenly the restraints were taken off. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and looked to the other person in the room. He immediately pulled away from Alfred once he saw he brother.

"Y-You t-tol".

"He knew". Arthur gasped at his smiling brother.

"Big brother might be a cake lover but he's also smart. Hey Arthur why'd you cut yourself".

"J-Just because, is Lukas and the guys going to scream at me".

"No. Art please". Alfred's eyes begged and he stole a kiss from the Brit.

"I said no". Arthur glared at Alfred and tried to pull himself away.

"Arthur England Kirkland answer me, Why. Did. You. Cut. Yourself. Didn't you know I'd cry my eyes out. Alice found you imagine what she's like".

"I just wanted to sleep for once, without those dreams". He leaned into Alfred's hug and Cailean sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What dreams".

"Of father hitting me and yelling at me and most the things that come out of his mouth came true".

"Alright Doctor Cailean time. First off". He stood abruptly. "Fathers gone and won't be coming back. Second Arthur Kirkland is no pussy and if an few insults get to him than he's worse than those Italians". Arthur glared at his smiling brother before breaking into a chuckle.

"I guess I'm just too tired for concentration". He laid back down, Alfred also laying him down slowly.

"Can I check to see if they're not infected". He asked and pointed to Arthur's wrist.

"Go ahead you git". Alfred grabbed Arthur's left arm and unwrapped the bandages. It was gruesome and scarred up with the same marks.

"This isn't the first time you".

"Every time I had a bad dream about the past I cut myself". He said and Cailean took his arm.

"Arthur why didn't you tell me I'm quiet about it and could help you".

"The only times I hadn't had dreams is when someone slept next to me". His eyes darted to Alfred and the boy looked into those green emerald eyes.

"If you need a sleeping partner then if be happy to sleep with you…wait that came out wrong".

"Damn straight". Cailean said with a small glare.

"I actually like the idea of Alfred joining me in bed, for sleeping of course".

"Alright, what do I tell mum".

"Tell her I'm asleep still". Arthur curled up on his side and his brother left after flashing a smile. "Alfred". He yawned and the boy got off the boy. "Don't sleep next to me he-re". He managed to say before nodding off. Alfred smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek before climbing off the bed. He pulled a chair over and sat in it, waiting for Arthur to wake up again.

It took him a good four hours to wake up and when he did he saw a sleeping Alfred. Arthur smiled sweetly and brushed a hand out to stroke Alfred's face.

"Love wake up".

"Oh…Hey what time is it". Alfred asked opening his eyes.

"It's 10 in the morning".

"I'm hungry".

"Of course you are. Lets get out of here". Arthur swung his legs over the edge of the bed but getting up was cancelled because of Alfred. Alfred pushed Arthur back down and covered him up.

"A doctor has to excuse you".

"Then get one I'm sick of this scenery".

"I like mine though, I can watch you and know if your alright".

"Stop with all that rubbish". He pushed Alfred a bit with a smile.

"No~". Alfred whined and playfully laughed as the door opened. Thomas walked in with a sad smile.

"Hello love". He had a less aggressive ton to his voice. "How are you doing".

"I'm fine, I must have been half out of my mind when I did this because its all blurry".

"We'll your mum is worried sick and your sister is too shaken to talk".

"I don't even remember waking up to slit them". He unwrapped his wrists and looked at all the slit scars. "I don't remember any of these I black out".

"Like with Santa". Alfred jumped into the conversation.

"Yes exactly".

"When we get home I'm taking you to a doctor".

"Mr. Kirkland what are you doing up". The doctor walked in and gasped at the young boy sitting up. "Lay back down and you both out".

"No". Alfred stated aggressively and glared at the doctor.

"Alfred".

"I'm staying with Art no matter what". He grabbed the punks hand gently making him blush a bit.

"Sorry sir it's procedure".

"I don't want to be here anymore, I'm leaving". Arthur stood up and ripped off the bandages.

"SIR PLEASE LAY DOWN".

"FUCKIN NO". He grabbed his wristbands from the desk next to the bed and put them on over the slits.

"MR. KIRKLAND".

"SHUT THE HELL UP THAT'S MY BASTARD OF A FATHERS NAME AND GOOD DAY". He stomped toward the door followed by the two other boys.

"SIR PLEASE YOUR INJURIES ARE STILL ABLE TO OPEN".

"I'LL USE BANDAGES". He slammed the door open and ran out followed by Alfred and Thomas.

"OH HEY". Cailean yelled as his brother ran passed him.

"ART WAIT". Alfred ran passed him an Cailean grabbed Thomas.

"What happened".

"Arthur didn't want to stay anymore so he ran out". The two heard Arthur slam his door and Alfred banging on it. Now people started collecting to the hall from their rooms. Alice stood in front with the heaviest hangover she's ever had.

"What going on Amigo". Antonio walked up to Alfred from the small crowd.

"Oh, nothing Arts up".

"Oh already".

"Yah he doesn't want to come out or stay in the hospital wing".

"My baby". Eily whimpered hugging Alice.

"Everyone go back to your rooms and let Arthur calm down". Cailean walked between the group and Alfred. "I think Alfred will get him to calm down".

"Hm". Some started to leave and after a bit everyone else left.

"Should we really leave this to jock ass".

"If anyone can get to Arthur it's him. We should go now-". Cailean grabbed Thomas' arm but Thomas shrugged him off.

"I want to stay here". He stood in place while Cailean thought.

"Do you like chocolate cake".

"Who doesn't". Thomas said blandly before he was pulled away.

"Cake makes everything better, lets have a cake eating contest".

"LET GO YOU WANKER". He yelled as Cailean walked into the dining room.

"Art everyone's gone…let me in now". Alfred knocked lightly and waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Alright". He let Alfred walk in and shut the door. "What do want to know".

"Nothing…I just want to comfort you". He smiled and drew nearer to Arthur. He incased the boy in a hug and that's when he broke into tears. "You scared Artie".

"I was so close and Alice saw and-".

"It's fine alright".

"HOW".

"It just is. We have each other so it's alright".

"Cheesy bastard". He grunted and held on tighter.

"53 cakes". Thomas said sitting in his room with a smiling Cailean. "You ate 53 god damn cakes…how". He grunted as Cailean picked up his own iPod and flipped through his music.

"I have a sweets addiction". He stopped and picked a song.

"What the bloody hell…you like punk".

"I snagged Arthur's iPod a few times and I do like some of his songs. There not really my style but I like certain songs". He smiled wider and felt something brush against his face. He opened his eyes to see Thomas wiping his face.

"Well your a messy eater". Was all he said and Cailean chuckled making Thomas glare at him. "W-What".

"Have you seen your face". He held up a compact he found on the floor and opened it. Thomas notice all the cake on his face and blushed a bit under his make up. Cailean was currently laughing at the boy and Thomas found it contagious. The both we're laughing under the loud music and Thomas found himself leaning against Cailean. Do to lack of breath Cailean had to stop laughing and tried to calm the boy down. "Let me get that for you".

Thomas looked up to see Cailean smiling widely. He felt weird when Cailean leaned in and then he felt a tongue next to his lips. He flinched as Cailean licked the cake frosting off his face.

"T-There you got it". He stuttered but flinched when he felt lips against his. At first he wanted to push Cailean away but found himself unwilling to. He let Cailean do what he wanted to and stuck through it for the pleasure.

Cailean stopped kissing Thomas so he could take the boys shirt off. Once he accomplished his goal he laid the boy down. He proceeded to stick his tongue down Thomas' throat and this time Thomas fought back. Thomas his arms and leg around Cailean and tried to flip the positions landing them both on the ground. Cailean remained on top while Thomas flinch when they hit the ground.

"Are you alright".

"I'm fine". He whispered and a kiss met his cheek. Then he reached down to unbutton both their pants.

"Have you ever been bottom before".

"I've never had sex with a guy".

"Well I guess I'll lead, this might hurt". He said with a cocky smile before kissing the others cheek again.

*HETALIA*

Alfred managed to get Arthur to come to lunch with everyone but he stayed behind everyone. When he entered he immediately was tackled in a hug by his mother.

"Mum". He got out from the death hug.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME WOULD MALE YOU DO THAT". Alice yelled slapping her brother when she got over to him.

"I blacked out, next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital".

"I don't believe you".

"Cailean can tell you what happened. I told him already". Everyone stared at the cake eating male.

"Brother". Alice asked a bit mad. Arthur sat next to his big brother while Alfred sat in between Li and Katyusha. Immediately they hooked their arms around his.

"Arthur said that he was having nightmare, well memories, of father and blacked out. He seems to black out for a bit and not remember anything like with Mr. Jones over there. It's probably from repeated child abuse and he probably just needs therapy". He finished with a piece of cake being shoved in his mouth. Thomas looked ready to throw up and never wanted to touch cake again.

"Smart ass". Allister coughed into his palm.

"So how many times have you blacked out Athur". Alice asked and Arthur place one of his wrist of the table. He proceeded to unwrap a never ending wrap. He managed to get it unwrapped and he pulled up his sleeve. People gasped at the many different slashes and some looked away. Arthur covered it back up in the wrap and laid his head down.

"What's for lunch today". Alfred asked breaking the tension.

"Cheese filled Schicken". Vash spoke up and a servant.

"Sound weird, right Alfred". Katyusha asked and blinked her eyelashes at him.

"So Thomas why're you here in Switzerland, did your parents come". Cailean asked the boy he was holding hands with under the table.

"HA my mum and dad signed me up for your school so they could have alone time. They sent me here knowing you guys were here and told me to leave with you back to America".

"We'll that's good, now Arthur has a friend from Britain". He squeezed Thomas' hand harder.

"Try this pudding Alfred". Mei held up a spoon with pudding on it.

"Wow Alfred's getting a lot of girls on vacation".

"Ve'll it only last two day and ve go home to our parents". Ludwig pointed out.

"It's sad we don't get to see everyone else, but you'll text me right Alfred". Li asked.

"Me too". Katyusha and Mei asked.

"And me". Florinda spoke up making her brother choke on his Schicken.

"Me too". Amelia said as a joke and chuckled.

"Um ladies-ah". Alfred wiggled his arms free and put them up in defence.

"What you're free right". Li asked with sparkling eyes.

"Kind of". He backed up and stood.

"So you don't have a girlfriend". Katyusha smiled with hope.

"No but…um". At this Arthur stood up only noticed by Cailean. He walked over to Alfred and his brother smiled at this knowing what he was going to say. "UM". Alfred noticed his boyfriend walk up. "Artie you wanna say something".

"Yes actually I do". He reached Alfred who stared at him like he was an angel. "Sorry girls". He smirked at them before he wrapping his arms around Alfred's shoulders. Then he pulled him into a kiss making mostly everyone's faces dropped. Arthur felt pretty good especially after he felt Alfred's arms around his waist. He separated from Alfred for a second to finish his statement to the girl. "He's taken".

BET YOU DIDN'T THINK THOMAS AND CAILEAN WOULD HOOK UP I MAY REMIND EVERYONE I GO TO T+ ; D

**LIKE TOTALLY LIKE REVIEW BECAUSE THE POLAND RULE LIKE TELLS YOU TOO**


	11. Chapter 11

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 11

"Woah Woah Woah. The Brits gay". Mathias wave his hands in the air, earning a slap to the head by Lukas.

"Proud of you Arthur". Cailean raised his hand and his siblings stared at him in shock.

"You knew".

"Yes I know a lot about you guys, I am the eldest".

"Oh so your really a fag". An Afghani boy said with a cocky smile. He had hated both Alfred and Arthur since he met them and they returned the feeling.

"Feheem you-". Alfred glared and held Arthur close to him.

"That's no language at the table young man. Get rid of the cocky attitude and maybe you'll have friends, also a fag is a cigarette in Europe". Mr. Jones stated making some people's jaws drop.

"Does that you support them being gay dad". Amelia asked curiously.

"No, but I love my sons the way they are…and I love my daughter as well". He cracked an eye just in time to see Amelia faint from shock.

"WE'RE JUST YANKING THAT MEDICAL BILL UP AREN'T WE". Alice yelled and grabbed her napkin to fan over her friend.

"Thanks dad". Alfred walked passed his seat and dragged Arthur with him. The reached Arthur's chair and Alfred made the Brit sit on his lap. Arthur didn't mind and kissed Alfred again.

"S-So when did you two…you know". Allister tried to say and Dylan had to massage his brothers back.

"The beginning of the year, the day after the homecoming dance". Arthur was clearly fine with this idea as long as Alfred was with him when he told his family.

"I'm so happy for my children, only Cailean is partner less".

"I have a boyfriend mum". He laid down his cake and wrapped his arm around Thomas' shoulder. The other British boy blushed and saw Arthur smiling at him.

"Thomas' lucky to have you Cai". Arthur leaned back so he was laying against Alfred's chest.

"Anyone else want to confess while we're on this subject". Eily smiled with her hands clasped together. A few seconds of eyes staring a few groups stood up. Among them stood Matthew and Gilbert.

"Vash, Ve had no idea". Mrs. Zwingli gasped at her son holding Roderich's hand.

"It's his music personally, it gets to me". He blushed and Roderich smiled a bit, he could remember it clearly.

'Roderich was currently practicing the piano in the music room, which he found wandering around his new school. He had transferred to Heta High and it was the first day for every student, which meant they were to go interact with each other.

He was in the middle of playing a beautiful piece when the doors opened, though it didn't distract him from finishing the song. Once he finished he looked down at his visitor and saw a blond boy wearing a Switzerland flag shirt. The two stared into each others eyes for a while until the boy looked away.

"You come to spy und don't even comment about how amazing my music is". Roderich turned on the stool and gathered his papers.

"I came here looking for my schwester Lili and heard the piano, I didn't mean to interrupt".

"Ve'll you did und you don't comment".

"I'm sorry if in worried about my schwester".

"She's probably still at sie meet und greet, your the only one that vandered off".

"Your really an ass". The blond boy glared at Roderich and turned around.

"Your leaving so soon". Roderich looked confused at this and the other German boy turned back toward him.

"I have to find my schwester".

"Vell I'll vait for that review on that song then".

"Big Bruder". A girls voice spread as the door opened. Soon a girl that looked like the blond boy poked her head in the room.

"LILI THERE YOU ARE". The boy ran to the girl and searched her for any problems.

"I'm sorry I was chatting with the other girls and when I turned around you were gone".

"It's fine lets get out of here".

"I never got your name". Roderich pronounced his question loudly and messed with his papers. "I'm Roderich Edelstein".

"Vash…Vash Zwingli". Vash turned and walked out with Lili, who was a bit confused.

"He seemed nice Big Bruder I think he wants to be your friend".

"Hmph". Vash grabbed his sisters hand and walked out of there without another glance. Roderich soon followed as soon a he collected all of his things.

The next day he return the next day during free hour to practice again. He was auditioning for the School Orchestra, for the only piano part. He was doing a dedication to Mozart and too focused to notice the person listening to him. As he finished the song he felt a presence in the auditorium stands.

"Are you going to come out or should I just ignore you". He looked over to the doors and a few seconds later Vash stepped out. "Aw come to spy on me again".

"I was seeing if it was you playing those notes. They were well hit and I liked the song you used, Mozart right".

"Ja, a combinations of his most famous songs. Come up here and I'll teach you a few notes". Roderich invited the boy up not even looking at him. Vash looked around debating whether or not he should, but he found it rude to refuse. He walked over to the stairs and walked up to the other German. "Vell sit". He commanded and Vash sat down stubbornly and lifted his hand into the keys.

"Alright now press the keys over there that match these over here". He stubbornly said and his hand pressed the key swiftly.

"Eh-wait that's too fast for me". A sigh came from Roderich and Vash had never felt so embarrassed before.

"It's simple-". He grabbed Vash's hand and placed it on the keys. "C, D, C, D, C, E, D". He played the notes with Vash's hand making the blonde boy blush.

"You got it alright". Roderich let go but didn't move instead he watched Vash. He hesitated over the keys before pressing C. Then he pressed D and felt better about it.

"Good you got it". He grabbed Vash's hand again and led it to another set of keys. He pressed down and each key made Vash think about how easy this was. "Alright now you need both hands for this part". Roderich stop up and walked behind Vash. He leaned over the young German and grabbed his hands.

"WH-WHY LIKE THIS". Vash was blushing like crazy and he stared wide eyed at Roderich.

"It's sie only comfortable position".

"What if someone happens to see us".

"Vhat's to see I'm only teaching you the piano notes".

"Yes but it looks weird". He looked over only to notice Roderich's face was right next to his. "THAT'S EVEN CREEPIER IN LEAVING".

"Oh fine I vas only trying to teach you the art of the piano. Your the vierd one, its not like I was trying to kiss your or anyzing". Vash wasn't going to have any of this and stood up. He marched around Roderich only to have his arm grabbed by said boy. "But if I vere going to it could be like this". Vash glared daggers even when he was caught in surprise of lips against his.

"MMPH". Vash stomped his foot up an down till he found Roderich's foot. He brought it down heavy resolving in Roderich releasing the boy. This gave Vash enough time to run a few feet before he was pushed against a wall. Roderich was pissed and aggressively pushed his lips into Vash's. 'Second day of school and I get raped'. He thought and after a while the kiss go lighter. Everything seemed to relax especially their position. It went from forceful to both of them wrapped around each other.

"Come to my audition tonight". Roderich whispered before returning to occupy his mouth. The two meshed their mouths so close that their tongues could have switched.

"Alright…and Roderich". Vash whispered as they took another pause for air.

"Ja".

"You knees hitting my southern regions, can you move it".

"Entschuldigung". He whispered before backing away and fixing himself.

"It's fine…so what audition do you have tonight".

"For the only piano part in the school Orchestra, in positively the best but I still must practice".

"Then I just ruin a good five minutes".

"More actually but I did not mind teaching you sie piano und that little thing that just happened". He smiled a bit before gathering his stuff up. "I vant to see you at the audition tonight". He walked over and smiled at the blonde German.

"I guess I have nothing else to do tonight, fine". He sighed and turned to the side to hide his blush. Suddenly a kiss was planted on his cheek by the Austrian before he walked off backstage. "Four years with this guy". He rubbed his head and proceeded to walk out the front doors'. The two Germans sat down and smiled at each other before looking back at the others.

"Ludwig Gilbert". Folkert said. He was shocked both his sons were gay, they never gave off the vibe.

"Vati bear with me but have you ever heard the term, Italian Stallion". A few chuckles came from some of the people.

"And Mattie is like me awesome. He makes the worlds best pancakes, best prankster ever, and he rocks in bed". Alfred choked on the drink he had been drinking and Arthur just patted his back.

"Dude your my friend, that's my brother, keep that last part private". He got out as soon as he was done choking.

"Fine Fine only this awesome couple can handle it". Gilbert sat down with his arm around a flustered Matthew.

"So um…I'm out of questions". Eily smile sadly after being trampled out of any questions.

"So what are you going to do in Wares Dyran san". Kiku asked and the boys eyes lit up.

"RYWD I'N MYNF I EDRYCH O AMGLYCH Y TREFI A'R ÔI POV TEBYG GAN PETHAU. YNA EWCH I EFALLAI MAE BAR AR GYFER ALLISTER YMA A PETHAU ERAILL. MAE GORMOD O I RHESTR A DEI MOR EXCITED". Dylan jumped up and down and not even his family understood him.

"Dylan we don't speak freakish ok". Allister said trying to make it a joke but the boy looked hurt.

"Dyw hi ddim yn freakish ei fod yn fy mamiaith". He mumbled and looked down. The mood had completely changed and everyone stared at the welsh boy.

"Dylan I was just joking no need to be such a dramatic little-". Allister's statement was cut short when cake was shoved in his face. Cailean was the most upset and almost cried on Thomas' shoulder. "YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD". Allister yelled and grabbed Dylan by the collar. He and some others stood up and pulled his fist back.

"ALLISTER STOP". Cailean yelled and ran over to his brothers. Not in time though because Allister's fist had already made contact with Dylan's face several times.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU DAMN WANKERS". Alice tried to pull her brother off but she was pulled away by Arthur. Dylan was strangling Allister from the ground while the older sibling punched him over and over.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP OR FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS NATURAL I'LL TURN YOU BOTH INTO FIREWOOD". Cailean yelled and picked up a candle. Everyone cleared out of the way except their family, Alfred, and Thomas.

"You wouldn't dare cake eater". Allister glared over at his big brother.

"I would damn it now off". He calmly demanded and after a few seconds Allister climbed of Dylan. Arthur ran over and helped Dylan sit up. Cailean handled Allister as their mother walked over. She slapped both boys pretty hard and pointed to the corner.

"If your going to act like children I'll punish you like them too, corner now".

"I'm not a baby mum-". Allister began to say and was cut off with another slap.

"NOW BOTH OF YOU". She raised he voice and the boys knew it was wise to do what she said. The two sat next to each other in the corner though Dylan was curled up and Allister had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hmph".

"Dylan". He whispered but the boy ignored him. "Ha~ Gwrando ddrwg gen i am ymosod arnoch a gwneud hwyl am eich iaith Brodorol. Im 'jyst yn anghyfreithlon i guro fy mrawd a fy nghariad i fyny". Dylan's eyes widened and he looked at his brother. "Roeddwn yn cadw gyfrinach hon a nes i ni gael i Gymru, ond byddwch yn ymddangos yn eithaf pissed felly ... gallaf gael maddeuant am ymddiheuriad".

"ie". He whispered and Allister moved a hand up to his brothers face. He proceeded to turn it so he could see the bruise forming on it.

"Sorry". He whispered and kissed Dylan's cheek when no one was looking.

"Oh".

"When we get to Wales lets have a private weddin". He whispered yet again and Dylan's turned red before nodding repeatedly.

"Alice". Amelia exclaimed.

"What".

"What happened to your ex dad".

"Hopefully he got hit by a truck".

"Let me explain". Eily nervously scratched the back of her head. "Grandpa bailed him out and gave him some money to start a new business ha ha".

"When were you going to tell us". Arthur raised an eyebrow to act like he wasn't scared but Alfred felt him shaking. He wrapped his arms around the older boys waist and held him close.

"There's a restraining order against him".

"That won't stop, he always gets around things". He said sadly and got off Alfred lap. Alfred followed him an was led out of the dining room by an upset Brit. Suddenly Arthur tripped and Alfred ran over to him. When he reached him Arthur was already on his knees and crying.

"Artie". Alfred sat down next to his lover and pulled him into a hug. "You have nothing to be scare of, I'm here alright".

"He's going to do something huge that might hurt anyone".

"When the time comes we'll deal with it alright".


	12. Chapter 12

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 12

Alfred felt sick watching the love of his life cry out his eyes in public and after a while he picked the Brit up. He didn't seem to notice Alfred carrying him to his room. He sat the Brit on the bed and he curled up in a ball while Alfred searched for something in his drawer. He finally pulled out a black sweater Arthur had made him for the cold alps and threw it lightly at the Brit.

"B-Bloody git what's t-this". Arthur picked up the sweater and looked at it confusingly.

"We're going out put that on".

"Out in the snow".

"I want to ski with you once before we leave the day after tomorrow. It be pretty rude not to ski when they invited us here".

"I-I guess".

"You know, change and we'll go".

"But this is yours".

"Yah and you look adorable in it". Alfred smiled before kissing Arthur's cheek. "Come on Arthur that will be behind you soon but having fun with your friends is always remembered".

"W-Well don't look git".

"It won't be the first time I've seen your body, it amazingly hot". Alfred wink and took of his shirt. With a blush Arthur mimicked Alfred. He started to freak out when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"EEEEK". He squealed turned around so Alfred was face to stomach.

"Your so warm".

"And we're both shirtless little twit, let go".

"Lets go on the ski lift".

"Fine j-just let go". Arthur gave up easily and the American thought he was sick. He put a hand up to Arthur forehead making the Brit blush harder. "W-What are you doing".

"You don't have a fever".

"Yes and your point".

"You didn't fight back".

"And".

"Are you alright your acting less Arthur today".

"It's embarrassing having you wrapped around me when both of us are half naked".

"Alright". Alfred grabbed the shirt in Arthur's hands and put it on him. After some yelling the shirt finally went on. Alfred hugged Arthur around the waist and used his leg as a pillow.

"Your like a cat".

"I'm not a cat. Lets get dressed". Alfred sprung up and barely missed Arthur's face. He ran right over to the dresser from before. He began to hop from the dresser and closet. He threw different clothes everywhere, including at Arthur. Soon he had a pretty good winter outfit on and Arthur just stared at him, a pile of clothes consuming him.

"A~ ha ha". Alfred scratched the back of his head as he looked at his boyfriend. Arthur was busy glaring at the jock when a knock on the door interrupted them. Before any could call out the door was flown open and Cailean strutted in with Thomas on heel.

"Good your descent. Are we all going skiing". Cailean asked with a threatening smile at Alfred.

"Yes, please stop smiling weirdly at my boyfriend. You are acting weirder than Allister". Arthur stated as Thomas walked over to the bed to help his friend out of the massive pile.

"Not even close Iggy 1". He still smiled creepily but added a glare at Alfred.

"Cailean, all of you wankers let's get going". Thomas stood, finally digging his friend out.

"Right just let me dressed. Why don't you all go get skis and I'll meet you lot outside". Arthur said, looking through the clothes on the bed.

"OK ART". Alfred jumped over and kissed the Brits cheek before running out for his life. Cailean glared at the door until a hand grabbed his, surprising him. He looked over to see Thomas blushing and looking at him sternly.

"Don't watch other I feel like you could be cheating on me with someone better". Arthur watched his brothers movement toward his old friend. Cailean wrapped his arms around the other young Brits waist and pulled him into a kiss.

The cake lover could be romantic when he wanted to be and Thomas was living proof. Arthur saw hickeys littering both of their necks and looked away so the two had privacy. Finally both broke for air and with a swipe of hair Cailean let go.

"I'll meet you in a bit I have to talk to Artie first". He smiled gently and the Brit blushed before taking off. Cailean shut the door a little before turning to his brother. "I'm only protecting you".

"I'm not a child I'm 18 bloody years old, I can do what I want. I want to lose my virginity you know".

"I at least want you to keep it till your wedding night or at least until you graduate". Cailean leaned against the door while his brother changed into warmer clothes. "And I don't want to give it to just some guy you got with at the beginning of the year".

"Why because you did it. I'm not you Cai and I know I love Alfred as much as he loves me. I won't be giving it out needlessly, if makes you feel better I'll wait till graduation alright". A second after Arthur said that an arm wrapped around Arthur.

"Alright. Come on, grab your inhaler and lets go". Cailean smiled and Arthur leaned over to grab the inhaler off the nightstand. The two left telling stories about their hookups. Finally they reached the door s Cailean was finishing telling his story.

"So how do you know Thomas is the right one".

"Well it wasn't the cake eating contest it's just-". He paused and looked at the freezing punk outside. He smiled and his eyes didn't leave the boy as he continued his sentence. "That sparkle in his eye told me that he's the one. That sparkle will always be there and that's how I know". Thomas looked right at Cailean smiling at him and waved his hand for the Irish man to come outside.

"Come on he's waiting". Arthur reached the door and saw Alfred playing in the snow. Cailean walked past him and out the door immediately getting yelled at.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY IDEA HOW COLD IT IS OUT HERE. FIFTEEN BLOODY MINUTES WE WAITED AND YOUR TAKING ALL YOUR BLOODY GOOD TIME. GET OVER HERE YOU ASS". He yelled and hid in Cailean's coat making the older boy smile. He hugged the boy close and felt how cold he really was. Thomas blushed at the arms wrapped but continued to shake. Cailean removed his wrapped arms and moved his hands up to the cold Brits face. He swiftly matched his warm lips to Thomas' and left kissing up his cheeks.

"Warm yet". He smiled before kissing Thomas' lips again.

"ARTHUR". The Brit turned and ended up being tackled into the snow.

"ALFRED". Arthur exclaimed hitting the snow.

"Oh, did I hurt you".

"N-No just surprised love". Arthur petted the Americans head that was on his chest. Alfred nuzzled into Arthur's warmness. "Love please get up, it is really cold on the bottom".

"Fine but we're sleeping together later alright".

"We established that so I wouldn't get the nightmares". The two sat up and looked at the others still making out. "Where are the skis".

"Over there, we'll join you in a bit". Cailean pointed out after taking a break then returned to Thomas. He kissed the Brits neck and was positive he wasn't cold anymore.

"Alright we'll meet you at the ski lift". Arthur grabbed pairs of skis and gave one to Alfred. As they walked toward the lift Arthur slipped and slid down a hill.

"DUDE AWESOME". Alfred mimicked him and slid down the hill. He ran right into Arthur and ended up on top of him. "Oops, HA HA".

"You think you can fall on me without paying a price". Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and the jock leaned in for a kiss. He was about to claim Arthur's lips when a ski fell on his head from above.

"OOPS. SORRY ALFRED". Cailean yelled sarcastically and slid down with Thomas's hand in his.

"Cai". Arthur glared trying to get Alfred up.

"It fell".

"Al get up". He slapped the boys cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Well lets get started. We only have three hours to ski then off to dinner". He slammed a ski on Alfred stomach. "Oops again".

"Stop it Cai, can't you treat him with class".

"He's my brothers boyfriend, of course not. I just want to make sure he understands how much I could hurt him if he broke your heart". Cailean smiled sadistically, but Alfred just sat up.

"I won't because I've love Arthur since I met him. I won't stand for anyone hurting him and I'll take anything you have. I won't let anyone push us away and that's that, I love Artie". It was good it was cold because Arthur was blushing so brightly and his brother was pleased.

"I'll keep you to that and cut your manhood off if my brother is ever hurt, okay".

"Let's go you wankers before I freeze to death". Thomas nudged Cailean and shivered against him.

"Alright darling". Cailean chuckled before picking up Thomas and carried him up the next hill.

"I love you damn jock ass". Arthur whispered behind Alfred and played in the snow. He got an idea, which ended up on the back of Alfred. Arthur had thrown a ball of snow at his boyfriend only to have it returned. It hit Arthur right in the face, now things were seriously. Arthur picked up a huge pile of snow, wound it together, and chucked it at the American already having a stack built. Arthur was in trouble so he started to build a fort. Suddenly a snowball hit Alfred in the face and two pairs of hands helped him build a fort.

"Hey guys." Arthur said as Kiku ducked into the fort. Dmitry and Lukas smiled a bit as snowballs went over their heads.

"Mathias joined Alfred." Lukas looked through their peep hole.

"Heracles as werr." Kiku smiled at the others of his team as Alice jumped behind their fort.

"May I help." She asked and Arthur pulled her closer.

"Start making snowballs with Dm while we three." Arthur pointe to Kiku, Lukas, and himself. "Build the fort up."

"Ok."

"HEY TORIS." Felix yelled pointing out the window. "Let's like help Arthur's team." Toris and Felix weren't the only ones watching the snowball fight, in fact others grabbed winter clothes headed out.

Jocks, cheerleaders, sibling, etcetera went to Alfred's team, the rest on Arthur's. Eily even joined Arthur's team with his brothers and Thomas. Arsenius, Grandpa Vargas, had made Arthur and Alfred team captains. They were the targets for the opposing team to hit to win.

Arthur was protected but at the same time chucking snowballs at Alfred. Dmitry, Kiku, Lukas, Thomas, Eily, and Alice made snowball while the rest of either threw or built up the fort. Alfred's team had no fort, but an attack plan and slowly crept in. Felix was hit dead on and fell down dramatically.

"IM HIT."

Alfred snicker as he got closer to Arthur, covered by Mathias, Heracles, and Sadiq. They threw snowballs, hitting a ton of people. They broke threw the fort and look around for Arthur. While everyone else was being pegged with snowballs Arthur was gone.

"Where'd he go." Alfred asked. He spun around looking at the team down, Arthur wasn't there. "ARTHUR." He yelled and a drop of snow fell from above. He looked up to see Arthur standing in the tree.

"I say I must have won." Arthur jumped once and a pile of snow crashed down on Alfred.

"ARTHUR'S TEAM WINS." Grandpa Vargas yelled and Arthur jumped out of the tree.

"Obviously." Arthur began to walk away when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He was pulled into the snow pile and hugged tightly. "GET OFF WANKER BEFORE MY ASTHMA STARTS UP AGAIN."

"YOUR SO WARM."

"Aw aren't they adorable." Elizaveta asked next to Florinda.

"Yes."

"Oh look at the time. Everyone go get dressed its almost time for the Christmas Eve party." Mrs. Zwingli clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Bring your presents."

"YES." People cheered and ran back inside to get showers and warmed up. Alfred pulled a coughing Arthur out of the snow. He carried him inside and to his room. Alfred left after locking Arthur in his room and went to his own. Arthur groaned and took a hot shower after using his inhaler.

"Damn which bag are the gifts." Arthur mumbled going through his luggage bags. Finally he found the last of his gifts. He wore his only red punk shirt and only chain less, but holy, black skinny jeans. A knock on the door interrupted his organising of present. He walked over and opened it to see Thomas.

"Ello, may I come in."

"Of course." Arthur stepped to the side and let his friend in. Once Thomas was in he shut the door and turned around.

"I came to hang with you because Cailean said he wanted me out of the room for while."

"Oh I wonder why." Arthur said and returned to organising, though he had an idea why.

"It can't be a gift. We just got together here." Thomas walked over to Arthur's desk and sat down in the chair before it.

"Trust me Cailean can get anything at anytime."

"Sure." Thomas rolled his eyes and rested his head in his palm. He pulled his iPod touch and boredly flipped through his songs.

"Done." Arthur spoke five minutes later. He finished separating each present into a certain bag. "What time is it." He looked at the red clock. "I have ten minutes to spare…what do you want to do." Arthur asked his guest.

"Put make up on our faces. You look so normal." Thomas put his iPod away and stared at Arthur. Thomas still looked bored and stared at the door.

"What is your brother doing."

"You really like talking about Cai."

"Well he is my boyfriend you git." Thomas blushed and kept his view on the door. "Hm."

"Make your arse useful and help me carry these bags to the bag outside."

"Shut the hell up." Thomas picked up half the bag and managed to open the door. Arthur grabbed the other bags before exiting into the hall. There was a read bag on a cart waiting for the presents. Arthur and Thomas dropped the presents in the bag and tied it down before walking back into the room. The cart would be taken soon by an employee so the presents could be set up in time.

"So who are you staying with in America."

"I don't know, I haven't signed up yet."

"My mum won't mind and Cailean would gladly share a room with you. Though he might charge rent if you catch my drift." Arthur winked before walking over to his laptop, which rested on the writing. "Can you help me pack up."

"Sure". Thomas grabbed a suitcase while Arthur began taking clothes out of the dresser. Thomas held the bag while Arthur put clothe in it.

"You seem down…is it Cailean or your parents."

"It's nothing."

"Did the frog get you, do you have an STD, do you need to go see the doctor."

"I'm fine." Thomas said blandly. Arthur stopped packing his bag and looked at the older Brit.

"Are you pregnant."

"WHAT, IM A GUY."

"Finally some emotion."

"It's nothing alright."

"Well it can't be Cailean so what happened with your parents."

"It's just I'm Thomas, the rudest kid in Britain. Then your brothers like nicest guy anyone will ever meet. We don't seem right together. Everything my parents said about me never finding anyone or keeping anyone, Cailean made those words sink in. I'm a bit scared because we aren't the worlds best couple and-."

"Your parent are asses and Cailean's madly in love with you. If you can't tell that then your a damn wanker." Arthur slapped Thomas' back and he just growled.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD THAT ACTUALLY HURT."

"HA HA WUSS." Thomas playfully shoved Arthur. "Come on let's go, the party starts soon." Arthur walked over to the door and flicked the lights off. When he opened the door he was instantly pulled into the hallway and the door shut. Thomas ran over and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"BLOODY HELL LET ME OUT." Thomas yelled. He started pulling on it harder and harder from fear. He let his voice crack and he kneeled against the door. When he younger his parents locked him in his room in the dark. He'd never told anyone because he was suppose to be the tough guy. "Let me out-please." Thomas managed to say before going silent in fear.

For the next ten minutes he sat curled up with his head down. He was interrupted by the door hitting him in the back and a little light shone through.

"Bloody hells blocking the door." Arthur's voice rang and Thomas scooted away, toward the bed. He remained curled up and crying even when Arthur opened the door. Light was shed on the older punk and Arthur was next to him in seconds. "Thomas…Thomas what's wrong." Arthur lightly shook his friend. He ended up picking the other Brits head up and immediately dragged Thomas out of the room.

For Arthur it was the first time he'd seen his friend like this and couldn't get him to talk. He was only out of the room for ten minutes because Cailean needed help. Cailean had locked the door only so Thomas wouldn't get out and ruin the surprise. Arthur took Thomas to Cailean's room not sure what else to do.

When they reached it Thomas was on the verge of hyperventilating. Arthur opened the door and flicked the lights on. It didn't surprise him about the giant present in the room since he helped wrap it. Arthur led Thomas to the bed and laid him down.

"Calm down or your going to hyperventilate…Thomas." Arthur tried to help his friend but he only made matters worse. "Cailean help." Arthur said aggressively and the present started moving. Cailean popped out with a pout and looked over at Thomas. He hopped out of the box and ran over to the weeping boy.

"What happened." Cailean placed a hand on Thomas' forehead as he shook.

"I walked into the room and he was like this." Arthur was a bit scared for his friend but he noticed every touch Cailean did made Thomas relax.

"I'll calm him down go to the party, alright."

"Yes." Arthur cautiously walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Cailean climbed on the bed and wrapped the boy in his arms. He rocked back and forth humming an Irish lullaby.

* * *

*THIS VOLUME IS ALMOST DONE 1 MORE CHAPTER AND IM GOING TO THE 3RD VOLUME

*SNEAK PEEK TO WHOEVER CAN PREDICT WHO'S GOING TO SHOW UP IN THE 3RD VOLUME

*FIRST 1 TO COMMENT THE RIGHT ANSWER  GETS THE SNEEK PEEK

GOODLUCK

* * *

PS. ILL BE UPDATING WORLD POLICE SOON BEFORE CHRISTMAS MAYBE


	13. Chapter 13

I've realized that I never described Thomas's appearance so here it is.

He has shoulder length, a big spikes, messy hair. His hair color is a deep blue [go to photobucket and search human sonic, that's what his hair looks like]  
He has hazel eyes but wears different kinds of color contacts so its hard to see his natural color. He is a punk so he has a couple of piercings: 1 in his left eyebrow, 3 in his right ear, and his left ears cart ledge is pierced. His pants,no matter what pair, have chains on them and can be seen in a torn punk band shirt with an under shirt beneath it.

Background:  
Thomas' parents call him the mistake of the family and is an only child. He met Arthur in the park when the Brit was painting a picture. Arthur took a liking to the music and attire of Thomas and Thomas took him punk shopping. He was the one that dyes Arthur's hair. Thomas has never changed his hair color, blue suits him fine.

His parent sent him to the Zwingli's hotel and ski resort after searching Heta-Highs school page. They had posted their events on the page and they decided to send their son.

He met a fainted Arthur and his friends in the dining room. He didn't bother to get a room because he room hopped. He stays in Cailean's now. Cailean and Thomas bonded over a cake eating contest. Now they're sleeping together. He has a fear of being locked in a pitch dark room because of his parents doing so in his childhood. He is joining the Kirkland's back in America and attending classes at Heta-High

* * *

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 2

Chapter 13

Arthur walked into the dining room and all thoughts flew out. They had decked it out in even more red and green with a huge tree decorated to the top. Everyone was dressed in green and red or silver with jingle bells around their necks.

"HEY ART." Alfred yelled. He waved at the surprised punk and ran to him. "You like it to bro."

"It is…colourful." Arthur looked around a bit more till he was shoved into Alfred.

"Move it Fag." Faheem passed him earning several glares. Francis was even liked over him and that's hard to do.

"Shut the fuck up Faheem." Alfred glared at Faheem as Eily walked over.

"Why'd you push my son."

"Fag was blocking the way."

"Excuse me but my son is not a fag. Understand that young man." Eily poked Faheem's chest with a small glare.

"Apparently he is, you must have raised him wrong." A slap of skin surrounded the room even people in the hall heard it. Allister and Dylan had met with Cailean and Thomas on the way to the party. They were the first to reach the room when they heard the slap. The stared at their mothers anger filled face, her hand diagonal from Faheem. Faheem was clinching his cheek in shock and glaring at the woman. Eily let her hand fall back to her side, but kept her glare and in a high voice she spoke to him again.

"My. Son. Is. Not. A. Fag. Got that, for goodness sakes its Christmas Eve and you are acting like a little ass." Allister's jaw was dropped, Dylan was clapping, Cailean was smiling, and Arthur was glaring at Faheem.

"YOU BITCH." Faheem pushed Eily into a table, along the wall, roughly and Eily smacked her head on the wall. Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Ms. O'Hara on the ground.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE." Arthur punched Faheem across the face. He knocked Faheem to the ground and started punching him over and over again. "YOU HAVE SOME GUTS, I'LL DO YAH THE FAVOUR AND RIP 'EM OUT."

"ARTHUR." Alice pulled her brother off Faheem, then turned and kicked the Afghani.

"Ms. O'Hara." Alfred lifted the woman up and sat her in a chair. Eily opened her eyes, Alfred in front of her. "Are you alright."

"Yes, I'm a bit dizzy."

"I'll get you a drink." Alfred went over to the food tables and grabbed a glass of beer. It was the only thing he could find, he knew it was a bad idea. When Alfred returned all five brothers and Alice were next to their mother.

"Mummy are you alright." Alice asked. Eily smiled and hugged her only daughter.

"I'm fine. Is that for me Alfred dear." Eily's eyes turned to Alfred and she smiled at him.

"Yah. It's all I could find, sorry if you get drunk." Alfred handed the beer to Eily apologetically.

"Please I'm Irish and have six kids, I can hold a few glasses." Eily chuckled a little before drinking out of the cup.

"You are always so positive Eily, haven't you ever been sad." Alison asked. She walked over to Eily and sadly smiled at her.

"When I was really young, I didn't have the best life. Then I had Cailean and everything changed for the better. I have six perfect children, I couldn't ask for any less." Eily pulled Alice into a hug and held her tightly.

"Children are the happiest things in life."

"Yes they are. Should we get those presents and the party it's so decorated in here."

"OH YAH." People cheered a little before walking over to the pile of presents with their name on.

"Alfred." Arthur walked up behind his boyfriend. Alfred turned with a smiling face. "Thank you for helping my mother."

"It's fine Art, she didn't deserve it." Alfred smiled. Arthur remained frowning, feeling like he didn't really say thank you. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Alfred smiled into the kiss and held the Brit closely.

"Hey love birds get your presents and come sit in the circle." Allister called from behind them. Arthur and Alfred separated to see everyone taking their gifts to the center of the room.

"Fine asshole." Arthur mumbled that last part and started to wrap the gifts in the sheet under them.

"I'll get them Art." Alfred offered and picked his huge pile of presents up without a struggle.

"Fine then." Arthur walked over and sat down with his family. Alfred was behind him and when they sat down everyone dove into their presents.

Alfred still had so many fan girls around him, Arthur was surrounded as well. Faheem sat against the wall alone holding something in his hand. Eily felt a little unease letting the boy sit against the wall. Being the good woman she is she stood up and walked over to the boy, Faheem not taking any notice to Eily. Everyone watched her walk over curious at what she was doing.

Eily stopped when the tip of her shoes touched the Afghani's. Faheem looked up with a small glare and gripped the object in his hand. It was completely silent except for the slight Christmas music playing in the background.

"What do you want." Faheem curled up more with every aggressive wot he said.

"Come sit with everyone else." Everyone's faces dropped and jaws fell wide open.

"No thanks." Faheem glared at Eily. He noticed her looking at his hand. He gripped the object tighter and shook a bit.

"What's in your hand, seems important."

"Nothing for you. Go the hell away."

"You seem less aggressive right now. Is it because of whatever that is. What is it a letter…a piece of jewelry." By now Faheem was curled up completely with his hands tucked away. Eily sat down in front of him and puffed her cheeks.

Everyone remained eyeing the two sitting in the distant silence. It was normal for Eily to act like this till she got her way and she would constantly pick.

"What is up with your mood change, first you grumpy ass and then your a complete loner. Are you on pills. Just let me see what's in your hand Faheem." Faheem looked up and directly into the Irish woman's deep forest green eyes. After a staring match Faheem held out his hand and opened it. He held the chain as a locket fell from his grip and into Eily's hand.

"Her names Hasana Somaya she's my okht, my little sister." Faheem let Eily open the locket and study the girl in the photo on the inside. She had a tan tinted skintone, long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile from ear to ear. She looked around the age of eight or nine years old.

"How adorable does she attend Heta-High."

"No." Faheem snatched the locket from Eily's hands and looked at it with his sorrow filled eyes.

"Is she too young. That picture was of a nine year old at least and its a few years old-." Faheem cut Eily off with a low voice, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Hasana was my adopted sister from Libya six years ago. We were visiting Iraq on the way back to Afghanistan for Christmas. She was looking through a couple of shops when troops came and took her away. We looked all over for her and finally found her on Christmas Eve." Everyone looked over a bit shocked. Faheem had never talked about himself or his life and this was new to all of them. "She had been raped, stabbed, and left for dead. I never found the bastards, last I heard my father sent some "business men" over to take care of them. I told him I didn't care because nothing could bring Hasana back. What I only imagine is how she felt during it all and how she would have cried out for me or one of my brothers. Even if I try I'll never know what she felt like."

Everyone looked down and felt guilty for being angry with Faheem. Eily looked to the ground with a pained look on her face.

"I know how she would have felt…I had a friend." Everyone looked up at Ms. O'Hara and saw how she shook.

"Mum." Alice stood up, but Dmitry grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"I had a childhood friend named Erica. Now Erica and I were a special pair of friends, we could have been one and the same the way we acted. We always told each other our secrets and Erica didn't have a nice father." Eily already felt like crying but friend to keep her composure.

"After her mother died, Erica's father just basically raped her over and over and over again. She was eight when it started and I was seven so I couldn't do much. She told me that she would detach herself from reality and go to a place that felt safe. Erica would tell me over and over again the details and then when she turned thirteen she had her first period. He raped her again and she got pregnant."

"She wanted to keep the baby badly and decided the only way she could keep it was to use it as black mail. She knew it wasn't right, but she just wanted to get a higher advantage. Erica married her father to make it a tight lock but he raped her over and over still. The basics of this story is that she wished to be far away so she wouldn't get hurt and still did even when looking for a way out." Eily wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked up to see Faheem ready to cry.

"Vhat happened to Erica Ms. O'Hara." Gilbert asked, holding Matthew in his arms.

"Erica…she died. The rape was too much and she took her life and the baby's three months before he was born. I never saw my friend again and I think I lost part of myself when she died." Eily felt a nudge against her arm and looked down to see Peter holding onto her arm.

"She got away and went to a better place right." Peter looked up with teary eyes.

"Yes I guess you could say that."

"Did she ever tell you a name for the child mummy." Dylan asked scooting closer to his mother.

"Yes, it was a boy and Erica and I both picked a name we both loved." Eily looked at her children and smiled.

"What name."

"Hm it was Cailean."

"Wait me." Cailean pointed to himself and Thomas in his lap.

"Yes it was such a wonderful name that I couldn't leave it unbodied."

"Oh." Cailean gave a depressed smile and looked down at Thomas.

"What…did I say something."

"No, it's just…don't I make you think of your friend mum."

"When she was 13 we chose the name, those were the best years of my childhood. I think of her but not because of your name." Cailean kept his posture and his smile grew with greater sorrow.

"Alright then." Thomas knew he was sad and sucked up his pride. His eyes met Cailean's and he leaned closer to Cailean. His lips met the warm pair above him. Cailean stared wide eyed at the blushing, twitching, and shaking boy and kissed back.

"I like your name." Thomas whispered when they broke their kiss.

"Me too." Cailean whispered back and fell back. He pulled Thomas down to the ground with him and kissed him again.

"Come on over and sit with us love." Eily held her hand out to Faheem and he took it without a second thought. He stood up and Eily led him way from the corner and to the crowd.

After a while the dining room was covered in wrapping paper, decorations, nude and drunk people, and cuddling couples. Amongst them was Cailean and Thomas, Arthur and Alfred, and Kiku with Heracles.

Everyone basically made the dining room their bedroom for the night. Cailean used his jacket as a pillow and Thomas used Cailean as the bed. Their legs were wrapped around the others, Thomas head laid on Cailean's chest, and Cailean's arms were wrapped around Thomas small form. The both slept peacefully against each other with little stir.

Kiku slept with his head on Heracles lap and wearing a pair of at ears from previously in the evening. He had a traditional black kimono on tonight and his tradition black jacket. Heracles laid with his head laying against the wall, platform locking him in place. He had had a face of peace along with the smiling Asian on his lap.

Arthur and Alfred laid together next to Matthew and Gilbert. Alfred's head laid against Arthur's, Arthur slept in Alfred's lap. Alfred had laid his leather bombers jacket over Arthur before they had fallen asleep from drunkenness.

All but one person currently slept in the room. Eily walked out of the dining room after checking everyone to see if they were asleep. As soon as she hit the big, and brown, dining room doors she took off crying. She sprinted down the hall to her room, she managed to make it without waking a soul. Eily shut her door and locked it before running to her bathroom. She shut and locked that door as well before turning to look in the mirror. Her make up was smeared and making black lines with her tears.

Eily stared for a while till she had the urge to call a companion. She went through her contacts till she found the name she need and pressed the dial button.

It rang over and over again and Eily knew it was day time in America so she waited. On the fifth ring she gave up with a deep depression. She was hoping that they would have answered the phone. She was about to press the end button when there was a clicking sound.

"Hello."

"Oh good you answered." Eily smiled but remained tearful.

"Eily is that you, what the hells wrong you sound horrible."

"I lied again, I could really use a friend to chat with."

"Your on a trip right."

"Yes, I'm returning tomorrow though. Can you meet me at the park."

"Of course. What time." The person asked on the other line.

"Twelve PM American time."

"Alright I'll be there, get some sleep love."

"Alright see you later then. Good Day Cee Cee." Eily lowered the phone a bit, able to hear the last bit.

"Good Night E." The person hung up and Eily leaned on the sink.

"Oh Cee Cee." Eily unlocked the door and pounced into her sheets. A few seconds later she was asleep.

*HETALIA*

Morning came and everyone was gathering to make it to the airport in time to make their individual flights.

"UGH MY MAKE UPS GONE…ARTHUR DID YOU-." Alice yelled.

"NO CHECK IN YOUR PURSE." Arthur yelled back from down the hall. He was packing his luggage on the cart to be transported to their limos.

"BYE BEAUTY'S I'LL MISS YOU." Francis yelled and dragged Joan to their limos.

"HURRY UP ARU. WE WILL MISS OUR FLIGHT." Yao yelled running with his siblings.

"Good-bye Arthur-san." Kiku bowed to Arthur before running off.

"BYE GUYS." Arthur waved to his friends. They waved back and Dmitry kissed Alice on the cheek before walking to his limo.

"WE'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK MUM." Dylan yelled. He took off with Allister to another limo, they were going to visit Wales and have a private wedding. They had told no one about this, although Dylan might have mentioned it to their mother.

"WRITE TO US BOYS." Eily yelled back as their limo pulled up. The eleven people that were heading to America filed into the limo. The drive was rather quick though everywhere was busy because the day it was. Arthur had Alfred, Cailean had Thomas, Alice had Amelia, Matthew was chatting with Peter. Arthur did notice his mother on her phone more than usual, but he scooted it off as a minor thing and returned to his boyfriend.

The flight didn't seem long either and after a few hours on a private plan they made it home. The Jones family departed from the Kirkland family and they decided to visit the school for a bit. They drove in Eily's car to the school…a big surprise waited for them.

The school had been taped with signs and warning boards.

"What the hell happened." Cailean asked getting out of the car lastly. The others stood looking at the signs with glares. 'Kirkland's Demolishing Company', it read. That wasn't their company any more, they had changed the name to Kirkland and O'Hara after the divorce settlement.

"You curious boys." A heavy voice said behind them. Everyone wanted to punch the man in the face knowing who he was. "While you were away I realized this building isn't up to date on payments and I payed to have it. I'm going to tear it down and make a factory." The group turned to see Mr. Kirkland.

"I see you have that old fag friend of Arthur's." Cedric, Mr. Kirkland, glared at Thomas who returned it. Cailean stepped between them and sent a glare to his former father.

"Step off old man."

"Oh…I get it your nookying this fag." Cedric's smile twisted more.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN." Cailean held Thomas close, trying to keep him safe from the words his father said.

"Isn't it disgusting to have I fag like that spreading his legs for you Cailean. Waiting for you to fall victim to his slutty ways."

"SHUT UP." Cailean yelled before kissing an almost tearful Thomas. "Your not a slit your beautiful." He whispered to the punk.

"The worst part is that even his parents payed people to send him away."

"SHUT UP." Thomas yelled. The next thing anyone knew was that Arthur punched Cedric.

"AH." Eily gasped with tearful eyes. She picked up Peter so he did have to see, Alice hiding behind her.

"NO ONE SAYS THAT TO MY FRIENDS." Arthur yelled.

"PATHETIC WASTE OF FILTH, YOU DARE TOUCH ME." Cedric picked Arthur up by the neck and threw him into the snow. Squeals were heard from the females apart from the gasp from the males. "I should have never allowed you to have anymore than one child Eily, HELL NOT EVEN THAT. YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD AN ABORTION. IT'S YOUR FAULT MY CHILDREN ARE FUCKED UP, YOU BEING THEIR MOTHER AND THEIR SISTER." Eily was speechless and she almost dropped Peter. Alice took him into her own hands and looked confusingly at her mother.

"Sister…mummy."

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND SHE SEDUCED ME INTO IMPREGNATING HER FOR ATTENTION. SHE HAD YOU FUCKED UP CHILDREN."

"SEDUCED YOU RAPED ME." Eily was far passed the stopping point now. "I WAS SEVEN AND YOU RAPED ME."

"M-Mum is my sister." Cailean said and a bloody shreak came from Arthur in the snow. Everyone looked over to see Arthur holding his hands on his face and kicking. Eily ran over with Alice, who was a little cautious.

"ARTIE LOVE, WHAT IS WRONG."

"M-MY EYE. TH-THE POLE." Arthur pointed to the broken, now bloody, pipe sticking out of the ground.

"REMOVE YOUR HANDS AND LET ME SEE ARTHUR." Eily tried pulling Arthur hands off and soon succeeded. She almost threw up her breakfast at the blood filled gash across Arthur's right eye. Blood poured from it in gallons, Eily feared the worst. She took her scarf off and placed it over his eye. She rocked him back and forth and looked behind her.

"CALL THE HOSPITAL, YOUR BROTHER MIGHT LOOSE HIS EYE." Thomas was the first to act and grabbed Cailean's phone. Cedric took off long after Arthur stole their attention.

"911, what's your emergency."

* * *

PUNK GOES JOCK VOLUME 2 IS DONE PPL VOLUME 3 COMING UP

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, EXCITING, CLIFT HANGER

I NEED A TITLE FOR NEXT VOLUME WINNER GET SNEAK PEEK


End file.
